


30 Days OTP Challenge: Asagi/Tsunehito

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trenta storie incentrate su Asagi e Tsunehito: piccoli momenti di vita quotidiana, dalle risate alla malinconia.<br/>Rating segnalati all'interno di ogni fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 01: Holding Hands - General Audiences

La pace di quella mattina primaverile era dolce e rilassante, ottimo preludio di quella che, con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe stata una bella giornata. La stagione degli hanami era quasi giunta al termine e la maggior parte dei giapponesi aveva festeggiato la ricorrenza, un evento coperto quasi un po' troppo esaustivamente dai media locali; adesso che quasi tutti i connazionali erano tornati alla loro quotidianità, il cantante dei D aveva deciso che, dopo i soliti festeggiamenti con gli amici, quella sarebbe stata l'occasione adatta per poter restare un po' da solo con il bassista.

Abituati ad un regime di totale riservatezza, Asagi e Tsunehito erano soliti restare in casa del primo, dove ormai Tsunehito viveva, o recarsi in luoghi molto appartati per avere un po' di serenità: non stupiva, quindi, che il leader della band avesse scelto gli ultimi giorni di hanami a scapito dello spettacolo per poter stare un po' da soli.

Seduti sotto un grosso ciliegio, con in mano una tazza di tè verde ciascuno, i due si beavano della pace del parco in cui si erano rifugiati, chiacchierando di piccoli aneddoti che li facevano sorridere.

“Oh!”

Sorrisero quando una piccolo petalo di fior di ciliegio cadde lentamente per posarsi sul piccolo specchio d'acqua fornito dal tè che il bassista stringeva tra le mani; gentilmente, il cantante fece per toglierlo, ma Tsunehito scosse il capo.

“Credo che sia di buon auspicio, sai?”

“Allora...”

Velocemente, Asagi estrasse il proprio smartphone dalla tasca dei comodi pantaloni indossati e maneggiò sullo schermo. “Una foto?” chiese con il capo appena inclinato, lo sguardo addolcito.

“Hai intenzione di pubblicarla sul blog?”

“Ne sono molto tentato, chissà...”

Tsunehito si mise in posa, con un bel sorriso sul viso radioso, e lasciò che il compagno gli scattasse una foto in cui mostrava il piccolo petalo all'interno della tazza che spiccava dolcemente sul liquido colorato.

“Sei bellissimo.”

“E tu sei di parte.”

Asagi rise e scosse il capo, mettendo via il proprio cellulare: “Oh, affatto! Penso proprio che questa foto farà un figurone sulla rivista del fanclub!”

“La pubblicherai ammettendo di aver fatto l'hanami con me, di averne atteso la fine per poter stare da soli?” rise l'altro, di rimando, palesemente scettico.

“Perché no, potremmo addirittura fare una rubrica. Ti va di scattarmi una foto? Per amore del fanclub, si intende.”

Il bassista scosse il capo, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra sottili. “No, voglio che resti una foto unica e speciale.”

“Sei tu quello speciale...”

“Dimostramelo.”

Asagi sapeva bene che Tsunehito amava lanciargli sfide semiserie per mantenere alta la sua attenzione, ed era arrivato ad amare quella specie di gioco: adorava prendersi cura del compagno, incoraggiarlo nel suo lavoro e ridere alle sue battute; trovava che la compagnia del bassista fosse davvero un dono da curare e preservare con amore, quasi da proteggere.

Così, lentamente, in modo che l'altro notasse e seguisse il gesto che stava per compiere, il leader della band poggiò la propria mano su quella di Tsunehito, con dolcezza; senza attendere alcun incoraggiamento, poi, intrecciò le dita a quelle del compagno, senza alcuna vergogna.

“...oh.”

“Potrei anche continuare.”

Il bassista si sciolse dolcemente in un sorriso e non ribatté, ma la stretta della sua mano contro quella di Asagi fu eloquente.

“Dovremmo fare un altro pezzo tradizionale, Tsune.”

“Dici?”

“Sì, sei bellissimo sotto i fiori di ciliegio.”

“Ma piantala...”

Il cantante ridacchiò e godette del rossore sulle gote del compagno, ma non aggiunse altro, cullandosi in quella tenera sensazione di completezza che solo con Tsunehito riusciva a provare.

“Torniamo qui anche domani.”

“Mi piacerebbe molto.”

“Posso prenderti per mano anche domani?”

“Asagi-san, credo che il tuo tè fosse corretto.”

Con una risata, il cantante si avvicinò al bassista, senza mollare la presa sulla sua mano.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 02: Cuddling Somewhere - General Audiences

“Siamo soli.”

Con un sospiro soddisfatto, il bassista mise via il proprio strumento e, portando con sé una confezione di momiji manju, si accomodò sul divano un po' dimesso, raggiungendo il compagno che lì controllava qualcosa sugli appunti per le canzoni future.

“Finalmente.” Replicò Tsunehito, accoccolandosi gentilmente contro il corpo caldo del cantante. “Avevo proprio bisogno di stare un po' con te...”

Lo studio di registrazione era, dopo giorni di prove, finalmente vuoto. Asagi era solito trascorrere lì tutto il tempo, salvo quello per tornare a casa per un buon bagno e un cambio di vestiti, ad ogni nuova registrazione, un'abitudine alla quale nessuno dava più peso; avendo così la certezza di poter stare per un po' da soli durante quei giorni frenetici, il leader dei D aveva chiesto al compagno di restare insieme per un po' dopo la fine di quella sessione di prove.

Il sorriso di Tsunehito era stata una replica più che eloquente.

“Ed io con te...” mormorò Asagi, mettendo via gli appunti per concentrarsi totalmente sul suo compagno: gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e se lo strinse gentilmente addosso, carezzando il braccio sottile del bassista. Sorrise quando l'altro gli posò una mano sul petto, un tenero tocco rassicurante, e si voltò per baciare il compagno...  
Si trovò a fissare Tsunehito che aveva un manju tra le labbra e le guance appena gonfie di cibo; senza scomporsi, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, il cantante chinò il capo e prese un pezzo del dolcetto che il bassista aveva tra le labbra, approfittandone per poggiarvi sopra le proprie, in un bacio.

Proprio nell'istante in cui Asagi aveva chiuso gli occhi e addentato il dolcetto, la porta venne spalancata di fretta e furia, facendo sobbalzare i due accoccolati sul divano.

“Ho dimenticato le chiavi di casa!” esclamò Ruiza, intabarrato contro il freddo invernale, come se non avesse notato nulla.

Il cantante, perplesso e con un boccone di manju in bocca, cercò di giustificarsi e minimizzare, mentre Tsunehito guardava il chitarrista ad occhi sgranati; dal canto suo, Ruiza non fece altro che recarsi lesto al tavolo adiacente al divano su cui si trovava la coppia per prendere un mazzo di chiavi abbandonato poco più in là. “Divertitevi, mi raccomando!”

Con quell'augurio ed un saluto veloce, il chitarrista se ne tornò da dov'era venuto e così com'era arrivato, sbattendosi dietro la porta senza fare una piega. In tutto questo, cantante e bassista se ne stavano ancora accoccolati, ma senza parole – e perplessi, molto perplessi.

“Ma che...?”

Asagi inspirò stancamente e si voltò verso il compagno, scrutandolo con serietà, la fronte corrugata: “Dici che questo sarà un problema?”

“Pensi che abbia capito?”

“Non sembrava, in effetti, ma il 'divertitevi' non è stato molto rassicurante...”

Tsunehito fece spallucce e poggiò il capo sulla spalla del cantante, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Dici che dovrei chiamarlo e spiegargli?”

“L'unica cosa che dovresti fare, Asagi-san, è coccolarmi.”

“Ma Rui-chan...”

“Ho la sensazione che non ci darà problemi.”

“Sarà...”

Il bassista infilò una mano calda sotto il maglione di Asagi, sfiorandogli la pelle nuda della schiena, mentre sporse il capo per baciargli il collo. “Tranquillo...” mormorò, intento a fare i grattini al compagno.

Lasciandosi convincere senza particolare sforzo, il cantante portò le dita ai capelli di Tsunehito per carezzargli il capo, lasciandolo muoversi liberamente.

“Però domani dobbiamo parlare con lui.”

“Takahiro.”

“...scusa.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 03: Gaming/Watching A Movie - General Audiences

“Ho voglia di organizzare qualcosa di incredibile per il tour invernale.”

Le parole di Asagi vennero accolte da un silenzio intervallato solo da un lieve suono di piccoli tasti premuti velocemente.

“Di solito per quello estivo è facile, festeggiamo il mio compleanno e le fan sono contente...” continuò il cantante.

Di nuovo, la sua proposta cadde nel vuoto.

Spazientito, il leader dei D proseguì, con una nota di fastidio nel tono di voce: “E poi potrei anche baciare Hide-zou in pubblico, ballare la macarena e far vedere a tutti un filmato di Ruiza con le dita nel naso.”

Tuttavia, neanche questo servì ad attirare l'attenzione del bassista che, poco più in là, sedeva al tavolo e fissava accigliato il piccolo apparecchio elettronico che reggeva tra le mani, fissando le immagini di chissà cosa scorrere sullo schermo luminoso.

“Perché no, potrei anche fare un disegno di te e Hiroki in atteggiamenti sconvenienti!”

La mancanza di interesse del bassista anche di fronte ad una simile minaccia spinse Asagi ad alzarsi; si avvicinò a Tsunehito ed allungò una mano per coprire lo schermo su cui un piccolo personaggio si muoveva goffamente.

“Ehi!” protestò il bassista.

“Sai da quanto tempo sto cercando di parlarti?”

“Hmm, non potrà essere molto, no? Giusto due minuti fa mi hai detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto riprendere il tema tradizionale per il prossimo singolo della band!”

“Tsune, quello è stato mezz'ora fa.”

“Ops.”

Asagi tolse la mano dallo schermo, ormai rassegnato, ma dovette ammettere che era incoraggiante e consolante constatare che il bassista metteva via la piccola console per prestargli attenzione.

“Allora, Asagi-san, cos'era rimasto da definire?”

“Faccia tosta.”

Tsunehito, inaspettatamente, rise e glissò: “Farò del mio meglio per aiutarti in questa impresa!”

“Quale impresa?”

“Qualsiasi essa sia!”

Il cantante scosse il capo e cercò di reprimere il sorriso che era sul punto di stirargli le labbra, fallendo miseramente pochi secondi dopo. Con una risata, si sedette accanto al compagno e gli prese le mani, replicando con dolcezza: “Quanta fedeltà.”

“Allora, che si fa per il tour invernale?”

“Lo stavo chiedendo a te, prima di capire che non mi stavi ascoltando.”

“Hmmm...” il bassista alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, alla ricerca di ispirazione, per poi tornare a scrutare Asagi con l'espressione furba che era croce e delizia dell'altro: “Che ne dici di ballare la macarena?”

“Tsune...”

“Potresti baciare Hide-zou pubblicamente, anche.”

“Ma che...”

“E se farai quel disegnino con me e Hiroki, sappi che voglio stare sopra.”

Sbalordito, il cantante non riuscì a trovare le parole per replicare adeguatamente, realizzando solo in quel momento di essere stato volutamente ignorato per... beh, soltanto Tsunehito poteva portarlo a reagire in certi modi; il sospetto era che, in fondo, il bassista avesse un costante bisogno di un'attenzione che lo stesso leader della band era ben felice di dargli.

“Sei arrabbiato con me?”

“Tsune, dovresti davvero smetterla.”

“Ed io che credevo che una piccola pausa dal lavoro ti avrebbe fatto bene!”

“No, è che quando fai così ho voglia di baciarti.”

“Dovresti proprio farlo, non pensi?”

“Già.”

Con un sorriso sulle labbra, Asagi si sporse sulla sedia e carezzò il viso del compagno, beandosi della vista del viso di Tsunehito in attesa: a labbra appena schiuse ed occhi chiusi, il bassista se ne stava lì ad attendere e a sospirare dolcemente, cercando più carezze.

“Ti amo, Tsune.”

La risposta del bassista venne prontamente soffocata sulle labbra del cantante.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 04: On A Date - General Audiences

“Hmmm...”

Tsunehito si guardò intorno, sentendosi estremamente fuori posto: l'età media delle persone presenti in quella stanza era davvero bassa e, se non fosse stato per loro due, si sarebbe ulteriormente ridotta. C'erano bambini che non potevano avere più di sette, otto anni tutti ammassati attorno a qualche gabbietta, mentre ragazzini più grandi si erano raccolti attorno ad un recinto poco distante, parlottando concitati.

Asagi, poco più in là, era chino su un altro recinto un po' più grande, carezzando dolcemente una capretta dal pelo soffice e ridacchiando con fare chioccia quando il cucciolo spingeva il capino contro il palmo della mano del cantante, alla ricerca di coccole. Il sorriso sul viso dall'espressione amorevole del leader dei D scaldò il cuore del bassista e per un momento gli fece persino dimenticare di essere in una parte dello zoo di solito frequentata solo dai bambini; tuttavia, non era esattamente questo tipo di appuntamento che Tsunehito aveva immaginato quando aveva accettato – quasi un po' troppo entusiasticamente – la proposta del compagno.

“Tsune, vieni qui, senti com'è soffice...”

Il cantante sembrava quasi sul punto di sciogliersi di dolcezza.

Il bassista, dal canto suo, amava molto i cani, ma in linea di massima non era molto interessato agli animali; al contrario, invece, gli animali sembravano spesso interessarsi a lui. Così, quando allungò timidamente una mano per toccare il soffice manto marrone chiaro della capretta, questa si rivelò un po' troppo affettuosa, saltando entusiasta verso il bassista, per fortuna riuscendo solo a piazzare le zampette anteriori contro la staccionata che delimitava lo spazio in cui pascolava serenamente.

“Ti vuole bene!” esclamò Asagi ridendo, mentre si occupava di coccolare un'altra capretta dal manto bianco e fine.

“Me ne vuole un po' troppo...” mormorò il bassista, in imbarazzo, mentre il cucciolo marrone chiaro allungava il collo per poter addentare il bottone scintillante che chiudeva il soprabito di Tsunehito. “Ehi!” esclamò, allontanandosi di un passo e ritraendo la mano... prontamente leccata con un certo gusto dal cucciolo un po' invadente. “Però sei carina...” sospirò, ormai rassegnato, mentre tornava a chinarsi nel recinto, carezzando il dorso della capretta con la mano libera.

Lì per lì, invece, il cantante ci rimase male quando il piccolo che coccolava preferì recarsi poco più in là, diretto con decisione verso il bassista. Ciò che non riuscì a prevedere, però, fu la reazione degli altri quattro capretti raccolti in quel piccolo pascolo: uno dopo l'altro, si avvicinarono verso Tsunehito, chi più timido, chi più audace, come il cucciolo pezzato che iniziò a masticargli un lembo della giacca. Ovviamente, la cosa che scatenò le risate di Asagi fu la reazione del compagno: comprensibilmente, il bassista si era ritratto, ma. quando le sue mani non furono più a portata di mano, la capretta dal manto marrone chiaro saltò ancora una volta... seguita a ruota dalle altre.

“Ti vogliono decisamente troppo bene!” rise Asagi, approfittandone per avvicinarsi al punto in cui tutti i cuccioli erano riuniti, riuscendo a farsi leccare le mani, addentare il bottone della giacca indossata e a farsi colpire le braccia con una serie di testate delicate. Era nel suo elemento.

“La giacca...” gli fece notare il compagno, con un sospiro.

“Non ha importanza. Piuttosto, la tua è ancora tutta intera?”

“Così sembra.”

Nel frattempo, alcuni bambini si erano avvicinati timidamente, cercando un'occasione sicura per poter coccolare qualche cucciolo. In quel momento, il cantante rivolse le ultime carezze ai capretti e lasciò spazio ai bambini, tornando a scrutare il compagno... e non riuscendo a trattenere una grassa risata alla vista dell'espressione contrita dell'altro.

“Non sai cosa darei per avere un rapporto normale con gli animali.”

“In realtà ti invidio un po', Tsune. Anche se questo è poco in confronto a quello che è successo una volta a mia sorella.”

Allontanandosi per portarsi verso lo spazio aperto adiacente dotato di fontane dove potersi lavare le mani, il cantante rise mentre raccontava di come sua sorella, da bambina, attirasse irrimediabilmente le coccinelle, tanto che una volta ne trovò una piccola colonia nella sua stanza.

“Mi auguro che non succeda ancora...”

“Non che io sappia. Comunque, mi sono sempre chiesto cosa si prova a dormire con tante coccinelle... dev'essere carino svegliarsi con le pareti punteggiate di rosso.”

“Avresti potuto prendere la sua stanza per una notte, no?”

Il cantante sorrise: “Ci ho provato, ma sono magicamente sparite tutte senza che il nonno le scacciasse.”

“Curioso.”

Si scambiarono un sorriso, pulendosi le mani di buona lena e continuando a chiacchierare; i bambini non erano ancora emersi dall'altra stanza e forse non sarebbero arrivati tanto a breve... così, mentre si recavano alla postazione per asciugarsi le mani, Asagi ne approfittò per chinarsi sul compagno e baciarlo velocemente, con dolcezza, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo – e lo era, ma di solito evitavano qualsiasi smanceria in pubblico, per non avere problemi.

“La prossima stanza è quella dei rettili. Hai mai accarezzato un serpente? Sembrano viscidi, eppure sono così... caldi, e sinuosi...”

“Asagi-san, con la fortuna che mi ritrovo, il boa farà di me la sua cena!”

“Non hai tutti i torti...” ridacchiò il cantante, sfiorando una mano del bassista con la propria, ormai asciutta. “Prometto di tenerti al riparo da qualsiasi boa che voglia mangiarti... perché quello è compito mio.”

“La prossima volta puoi anche mangiarmi a casa... o in ufficio...”

“Chi ti dice che non ci pensi?”

Tsunehito, sentendosi arrossire, sorrise tra sé e seguì il cantante verso il rettilario, ammirando tanto entusiasmo e dovendo ricredersi: l'idea del petting zoo non era poi tanto male... gli sarebbe bastato tenersi alla larga dai rettili.

“Che ne dici dell'acquario, la prossima volta?” propose con allegria.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 05: Kissing - General Audiences

Tsunehito aveva percorso in tutta fretta, al fianco di Asagi, stretti sotto un ombrello che li riparava dalla pioggia, la via che portava verso l'edificio in cui si trovava l'appartamento del cantante.

In quel momento, riparati sotto un portone non molto distante dal loro punto d'arrivo, il bassista si stava strizzando una manica della giacca indossata per togliere almeno un po' di acqua impregnata nella stoffa assorbente: quel piccolo temporale estivo l'aveva colto impreparato e il leader della band forse aveva avuto pietà di lui e lo aveva invitato a casa per prendere qualcosa di caldo.

Tuttavia, il battito nel petto di Tsunehito non era dovuto al passo sostenuto con cui si erano mossi, stretti l'uno contro l'altro per evitare di bagnarsi. Il bassista si era detto più volte che, pur essendo la prima volta che si recava a casa del cantante, non c'era nulla di male in ciò: Ruiza era ospite fisso, mentre Hiroki e Hide-zou a volte chiacchieravano dell'arredamento con il leader. Tsunehito, essendo entrato in una band già formata, si era ritrovato ad ascoltare quei discorsi cercando di carpire qualcosa, di immaginare il posto in cui Asagi vivesse, ritrovandosi sempre più curioso sulla sua vita privata – e, pur faticando ad ammetterlo, irrimediabilmente attratto dall'altro.

Così, quando quel giorno il leader aveva deciso di non fargli prendere freddo ed umidità ( _dobbiamo pensare alle attività della band_ , aveva asserito senza imbarazzo), il bassista aveva sperato, in cuor suo, di poter entrare un po' nella vita di quell'uomo che lo affascinava, pur sapendo che mai i suoi sentimenti avrebbero potuto essere ricambiati.

Eppure, in quel momento, entrambi stravolti, con le maniche che sporgevano dall'ombrello e parte dei capelli bagnati, Tsunehito si sentì addosso una strana euforia che non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi se non con il termine: felicità. Probabilmente si trattava solo di allegria per essere stato invitato in un posto tanto privato, nulla di che, ma il giovane bassista, in quella, provava un solo desiderio.

Scrutò di sottecchi Asagi, adocchiò i suoi capelli scompigliati dal vento, gli occhi dallo sguardo caldo fissi sull'ombrello che stava scrollando... e poi le sue labbra, schiuse per prendere fiato, con quella piega piena ed invitante: pur non essendo una classica bellezza, il leader della band aveva un fascino tutto suo, un carisma che aveva catturato Tsunehito ancor prima di diventare il bassista dei D – del resto, non era andato al provino proprio per quello, per lavorare con un uomo tanto particolare?

Convincendosi che la vicinanza lo avrebbe spinto a ridimensionare l'attrazione che provava per il cantante, Tsunehito era entrato nella band ed era riuscito a ingraziarsi persino le fan più scettiche, oltre che a stabilire un gran rapporto d'amicizia con il batterista e il secondo chitarrista. Tuttavia, più lavorava con Asagi, più si ritrovava ad essere affascinato da lui.

In quell'istante, proprio mentre il battito del suo cuore stava scemando, si ritrovò ad incrociare lo sguardo con quello del cantante... e trovò impossibile resistere all'impulso che era certo gli avrebbe rovinato la carriera.

Lentamente, forte del fatto che nessuno potesse vederli, così al riparo e in una strada deserta, mosse un passo verso Asagi, allungandosi un poco sulle punte dei piedi per potersi sporgere meglio verso il cantante; appoggiò dolcemente le mani intirizzite sulle spalle forti del leader e, finalmente, poggiò dolcemente le labbra su quelle dell'altro: le sentì morbide e velate di dolce burrocacao, calde e piacevoli.

Sebbene Tsunehito fosse pronto ad essere respinto e ad essere cacciato dalla band, la cosa che veramente lo stupì fu sentire una mano grande e forte poggiarsi sulla sua schiena ed un braccio circondargli le spalle: inaspettatamente, Asagi l'aveva stretto in un abbraccio ed aveva chinato il capo per poterlo baciare meglio, con calma, in modo piuttosto casto, eppure pieno di coinvolgimento. Quelle labbra che al bassista piacevano tanto adesso stavano poggiando dolci baci sul suo viso, sulle gote infreddolite e sulla fronte appena umida di pioggia, con calma e senza alcuna vergogna.

“Andiamo a casa.” Mormorò il cantante, con gentile fermezza.

Il bassista annuì silenziosamente e si accomodò nuovamente sotto l'ombrello diviso con Asagi, che gli cinse le spalle con un braccio per stringerlo dolcemente.

“Ho intenzione di continuare questo discorso in privato...” aggiunse con voce carezzevole, chinando il capo per baciare ancora una volta la fronte di Tsunehito.

“Mi auguro che sia una discussione piuttosto lunga, allora.”

“Con te? Non potrebbe mai essere breve.”

Il bassista sorrise e cercò di non dare a vedere il rossore che gli salì al viso.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 06: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes - Teen And Up Audiences

Il dolce profumo di rose e vaniglia che saliva dalla camicia ancora calda era piacevole e inebriante.

Tsunehito avvicinò ancora una volta il viso al capo d'abbigliamento ed inspirò, arrossendo, quell'odore che mai mancava sulla pelle del cantante, nemmeno dopo un live particolarmente caldo ed agitato, indossando costumi pesanti; per una volta, era bello ritrovare il profumo di Asagi nel suo letto, in una casa in cui ormai entrava raramente e solo per manutenzione o recuperare qualcosa. Con l'odore e la presenza del cantante, il bassista pensò che finalmente anche quella casa che aveva sempre trovato angusta adesso riusciva ad esprimere un certo grado d'accoglienza.

Lentamente, Tsunehito fece scivolare la camicia bianca sulla propria pelle, godendo dei dolci raggi solari che, attraverso la finestra chiusa a metà, gli accarezzavano il corpo ancora nudo: l'odore di Asagi sulla sua pelle, indossare un suo capo d'abbigliamento... il bassista sospiro di felicità e sorrise tra sé. Riusciva a chiudere i piccoli bottoni con facilità, divertito dal modo in cui gli abiti del suo compagno gli andassero larghi, persino vagamente stuzzicato dalla differenza palese tra i loro corpi.

Portandosi il polsino al naso, mordicchiò la stoffa profumata e pigolò di autentico piacere, lasciandosi andare all'indietro per ricadere sul letto, i capelli rossi ed arruffati sparpagliati sulle lenzuola: sapeva che il cantate si trovava poco più in là, rinfrescandosi dopo una nottata molto movimentata, ma si strinse ugualmente addosso quella camicia come se fosse l'ultima cosa che gli era rimasta dall'ultima visita di Asagi. Eppure, pensò con quel po' di razionalità che gli era rimasta, non è che avesse un vero e proprio feticcio per gli odori – soltanto il profumo del suo compagno poteva ridurlo in quello stato di beatitudine.

“Tsune, ho un problema.”

“Non ora...” miagolò il bassista, rotolando su un fianco per poggiare il viso contro il colletto spiegazzato.

“Sai che puoi anche prendere in prestito il mio profumo, vero?”

“Ma questa è una cosa diversa... è il tuo odore...”

“Ciò non toglie che io abbia un problema non indifferente.”

“Hm?”

Voltandosi dall'altro lato per poter scrutare il cantante con sforzo minimo, Tsunehito si rese conto di non potersi più beare di quel capo d'abbigliamento che aveva indossato e lo faceva sentire così bene: di fronte a lui, all'altro capo del letto, Asagi lo scrutava in piedi, indossando la solita biancheria intima... ed una maglietta recuperata da qualche cassetto che, a causa della differenza di taglia, gli era entrata dalle spalle per chissà quale miracolo, le maniche tirate indietro come se fosse una canotta dal taglio strano. Ciò che più saltava all'occhio, tuttavia, era il modo in cui il resto della maglia si fosse fermato poco più in alto dell'ombelico, lasciando in bella mostra una generosa fetta di pelle nuda.

“Sei ridicolo... e sexy.” Sorrise il bassista, la parte inferiore del viso coperta da una camicia già spiegazzata dalla sera precedente.

“Mi sento un emerito idiota, più che altro. Mi ridaresti la camicia?”

“Ma fa un così buon odore...”

“Tsune, ti prometto che te ne regalerò anche una decina, ma oggi abbiamo una riunione e vorrei almeno prendere un cambio da casa! Per favore, non farmi girare per le vie di Tokyo ridotto in questo stato.”

“Sai cosa dovresti fare?”

“A parte riprendermi la camicia?”

“Lasciare qui qualche vestito. Mi piace stare qui, se ci sei anche tu...”

Asagi, nonostante la fretta e l'imbarazzo della situazione, sorrise caldamente e si avvicinò al bassista, fermandosi proprio di fianco al letto. In silenzio, si sedette sul bordo del materasso e fece per chinarsi indietro e raggiungere il suo adorato compagno; tuttavia, proprio mentre tendeva i muscoli addominali nel solito movimento da compiere, uno strappo risuonò forte e chiaro.

“Non dirmi che...” iniziò il bassista, alzandosi a sedere per allungare il busto ed esaminare il danno.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo...”

“La buona notizia è che è saltata una cucitura laterale. Vuoi sapere quella cattiva?”

“Mi costringerai a dirlo a Hiroki?”

“No. La cattiva è che vederti in questo stato non mi dispiace affatto...”

Sentendo un familiare rossore salirgli al viso, il cantante gettò un'occhiata vagamente allarmata al bassista, poggiandogli una mano sul capo come per impedirgli di compiere gesti avventati; rispose a mezza voce: “Somiglio ad un naufrago...”

“Somigli ad un uomo più grosso di me – e tu sai quanto questo mi ecciti, Takahiro-kun...”

“Tsune, la riunione...”

“Asagi-san, la mia maglia...”

“Ti faccio una proposta!”

Tsunehito, che nel frattempo lo aveva spinto giù sul letto ed era arrivato a mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui solo a metà, lo scrutò scettico, un sopracciglio inarcato a causa di quella esclamazione così carica di pathos inutile, e fece un cenno col capo per invitarlo a chiarirsi.

“Che ne dici di rimandare il festino di qualche ora? Andiamo a lavorare, passo da casa a prendere qualche vestito, e poi sono tutto tuo.” Propose il cantante, ostentando un'espressione incoraggiante.

“Mi useresti come piatto?”

“Pensavo, veramente, di portarti a cena fuori, ma se ti rende contento...”

“Sembri sconcertato.”

“Oh, dovrei forse farti presente che, nel caso in cui fallissi la tua funzione di piatto, sarai sculacciato?”

“Potrebbe essere interessante...”

“Ma tu non mangeresti, così.”

Improvvisamente, il bassista si tirò indietro ed iniziò a sbottonare la camicia che indossava, con aria preoccupata.

“Tsune, ho detto qualcosa che non va?”

“Non ho intenzione di restare senza cena. Riprenditi la camicia, ti servirà!”

“Sei sempre il solito.” Asagi rise di cuore e si rimise a sedere, ignorando il nuovo suono di cuciture che saltavano.

Forse era giunta l'ora di mettersi a dieta – o mettere il bassista all'ingrasso.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 07: Cosplaying - Teen And Up Audiences

“Non riesco a decidere...” dichiarò il bassista, accoccolato al cantante dei D.

Pur avendo stabilito che quello sarebbe stato un giorno di riposo completo e dedicato esclusivamente a loro, la chiacchierata che proseguiva da quel mattino aveva inevitabilmente portato ad un argomento tutt'altro che privato: casualmente, lo stesso Tsunehito aveva asserito che a breve avrebbero dovuto iniziare a pensare ad organizzare qualcosa di carino per i live in occasione dei compleanni che sarebbero giunti; sebbene Asagi avesse annuito e assicurato che presto la band si sarebbe riunita per stabilire i primi dettagli generici di quelle date, il bassista si era ritrovato a pensare... e, quando aveva ritrovato alcune vecchie fotografie in qualche cartella sconosciuta del computer del compagno, aveva avuto un'idea.

“Dovremmo rifare un concerto in cosplay!” aveva esclamato, trascinandosi dietro il portatile per sedersi sul divano dove il leader della band, intanto, era intento a sfogliare distrattamente le pagine di un libro di Stephen King.

“Non ti fa paura?!” aveva ricevuto in risposta il bassista, mentre l'altro gli sventolava sotto il naso una copia di Desperation evidentemente letta più volte.

“Per niente. Che ne diresti di una cosa di gruppo, stavolta?” aveva rincarato il più giovane, riprendendosi il tomo e mettendolo via.

Da quel momento, i due avevano trascorso un'oretta scarsa chiacchierando delle varie opzioni in base alla somiglianza e al grado di difficoltà, proponendo chi una cosa, chi l'altra, anche ridendo al pensiero di un Hide-zou costretto in abiti femminili. Tuttavia, avendo finito le idee, Tsunehito si era accucciato ad Asagi ed aveva sbuffato appena, come se l'altro gli avesse detto senza mezzi termini che non se ne sarebbe fatto nulla.

“Saint Seiya?” buttò lì l'altro, pur sapendo che le armature di quel tipo non sarebbero state adatte né a suonare, né per un cosplay che non aveva alcuna pretesa di essere perfetto; con certe pettinature da imitare, poi, quella diventava davvero una sparata colossale.

In quel momento, il bassista stava scorrendo la pagina delle immagini che Google aveva portato come risultato della ricerca, cercando idee: “Vorrei proprio vederti mentre cerchi di lanciare un Rikudo Rinne con effetti speciali, ma non credo che sia ciò che fa al caso nostro.”

“Ed io che credevo di essere più un Aphrodite.”

“Se sei nato sotto il segno della vergine, ti tocca l'armatura di Shaka.”

“Hmm, dici così solo perché vuoi farmi venire l'invidia con la tua bellissima armatura dotata di rose da lanciare...”

“Veramente, ho sempre pensato che l'armatura della bilancia fosse la migliore, con tutte quelle armi. Vuoi mettere poter picchiare i nemici in almeno dieci modi diversi?”

“Sei sempre il solito, Tsune!” rise il cantante.

Tsunehito fece per replicare altrettanto divertito, quando la sua attenzione venne catturata da un'immagine: era un cosplay del suo costume per il singolo Schwarzschild fatto da una ragazza che gli somigliava non poco; accanto a quell'immagine, tra quelle correlate, ne spiccava una che fece ridacchiare il bassista. C'era un'altra ragazza così simile al suo compagno, da risultare quasi inquietante – ed abbracciava con trasporto la cosplayer della fotografia precedente.

“Ehi, guarda qui...” il più giovane spostò lo schermo in modo tale da sottoporlo all'attenzione del cantante.

“Non sono di certo le prime a...”

“Ma sono le uniche a fare fanservice nei nostri panni.”

“Stai cercando di dirmi che dovrei abbracciarti più spesso in pubblico?”

“Non sarebbe male, ma non è questo il punto.”

Il punto di cui sopra, difatti, venne colto da Tsunehito al pari di una rivelazione: spalancando dolcemente gli occhi e schiudendo le labbra in un'espressione piacevolmente meravigliata, si voltò verso il compagno, come se si aspettasse che l'altro cogliesse.

“Perché non facciamo un cosplay di noi stessi?”

“...eh?”

“Ma sì, pensarci bene: una serata dove ognuno indossa un costume dell'altro!”

Asagi restò per un momento a scrutare il compagno con aria perplessa, ma alla fine non riuscì a non lasciarsi andare ad una risata: “Tsune, buona fortuna! A chi entrerebbero i tuoi abiti?”

“A Ruiza?”

“Rui-chan è basso, ma di sicuro meno sottile di te.”

“Piantala di chiamarlo così...”

“Sei geloso?”

“Non meriteresti neanche una risposta.”

Ridacchiando, il cantante strinse dolcemente la presa sulle spalle del bassista che cingeva con un braccio, tirandolo un po' a sé: “L'unica cosa che so è che sei così unico che nessuno di noi riuscirebbe a indossare i tuoi costumi...”

“Beh, a parte questo, continuo a pensare che sia un'idea divertente, a budget ridotto e comoda per suonare! E, se vuoi farti perdonare per il modo in cui ti ostini a chiamare il primo chitarrista della band, potresti offrirmi uno spettacolino privato di te nel mio bellissimo costume di Schwarzschild.”

“Tsune, il costume esploderebbe.”

“Sarebbe un modo come un altro per... restare nudo?”

“Quanta diplomazia...”

“Tornando a noi, credo che non sia un'idea da buttare. Potrei sempre usare il tuo costume di Akaki...”

“Ci nuoteresti.”

“Sappi che non ho intenzione di indossare un vestito di... Rui-chan...”

“Oh, non preoccuparti, quello lo giriamo a Hide-zou.”

Tsunehito rise e mise via il portatile, facendolo scivolare sul sedile più lontano per evitare di colpirlo accidentalmente; con un dolce sospiro, si allungò verso il cantante, posando baci soffici sul suo collo, lasciando la questione in sospeso e suscitando una serie di dolci brividi lungo il corpo di Asagi.

“Tsune...”

“Ho deciso che indosserò un tuo costume, quindi lasciami fare il vampiro...”

“Lo sai che i vampiri non si limitano ai baci sul collo?”

“Ho i miei tempi, lo sai.”

“Oh, Tsune...”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 08: Shopping - General Audiences

“Rosa... o lavanda?”

Tsunehito amava fare shopping ed era solito ammetterlo senza vergogna: vestiti ed accessori erano per lui un mondo ben conosciuto e nel quale si orientava senza difficoltà, a volte scegliendo persino combinazioni piuttosto audaci. Era anche, per ovvietà di cose, ben versato in materia di detergenti per la pelle e profumi, cercando di mantenere il suo aspetto degno di quell'alto standard che era quasi imposto, indossando costumi appariscenti e, spesso, rivelatori. D'altro canto, non aveva la minima idea su cosa scegliere di fronte a prodotti quali shampoo o... burrocacao; la sua dolce metà, invece, aveva una passione smodata per gli ultimi due tipi di prodotti, sebbene fossero accomunati dall'amore comune per i profumi.

Asagi era solito servirsi su Amazon, troppo occupato con altro e persino troppo timido per ritrovarsi a girare per negozi, così il bassista non era mai riuscito a fare compere con il compagno, con il quale condivideva ormai tutto. Quella mattina, dopo un'opera di convinzione che aveva coinvolto alcune promesse ben poco innocenti, finalmente era riuscito a convincere il cantante ad andare in centro a fare un giro e, puntualmente, ecco che si erano trovati a dare un'occhiata agli articoli di un negozio di cura della persona ben fornito.

Sapendo quanto il leader dei D fosse un appassionato di burrocacao, Tsunehito l'aveva seguito con piacere verso la sezione di prodotti per le labbra, non sapendo ciò a cui stava per andare incontro: non sapendo che il cantante era solito trascorrere gran parte del tempo dedicato allo shopping online curiosando tra le varie marche di prodotti protettivi per le labbra, aveva creduto di potersi fermare un quarto d'ora scarso per poi spostarsi verso il reparto profumi per provare qualche fragranza particolare. Invece, si ritrovava ancora lì, accanto al suo compagno che, perplesso, si poneva un quesito quasi esistenziale: burrocacao all'aroma di rosa o di lavanda?

“Asagi-san...”

“Tsune, ti garantisco che è una scelta importante: non ho intenzione di avere un brutto odore sotto il naso per almeno un mese.”

Il bassista, che aveva provato ad essere gentile ed educato fino a quell'istante, avrebbe tanto voluto potersi allontanare bofonchiando un insulto – anche lui era solito indossare un prodotto del genere, ma si affidava spesso a ciò che sapeva piacergli laddove poteva essere sicuro della sua efficacia.

Così, cercando di mantenersi calmo, propose dolcemente: “Prendili entrambi. Nel caso in cui uno non dovesse piacerti, lo userò io.”

“Ma sarebbe uno spreco...”  
“Non se li apri in tempi diversi.”

“Hmmm...” il cantante tornò a scrutare entrambe le confezioni, prima una e poi l'altra, mugugnando dubbioso.

Sospirando, Tsunehito lo spronò sottovoce: “Asagi-san, siamo qui da quasi un'ora, la commessa inizia a guardarci male.”

“Lo so... sto solo cercando di decidere, non ho intenzione di prendere qualcosa che non mi piace.”

“Beh... se non provi, come puoi saperlo? Insomma, fai compere su Amazon e non ti crei di questi problemi...”

“Scherzi? L'ultimo burrocacao che ho preso su Amazon sapeva troppo di zenzero!”

Il bassista fu sul punto di piantare in asso il suo cantante, ritenendosi fortunato proprio in virtù del fatto che gran parte dello shopping del suo compagno fosse fatto rigorosamente su internet – adesso, ne comprendeva persino il motivo.

“Lavanda... o rosa?”

Sull'orlo della disperazione, il bassista si allontanò silenziosamente; prese un cestino dove poter posare i propri acquisti e tornò al reparto, intenzionato a porre fine a quella follia: uno alla volta, con fare certosino, prese un prodotto di ogni tipo dall'espositore, poggiandoli tutti nel cestino con una delicatezza che aveva confuso lo stesso cantante.

“Tsune...?”

“Rosa o lavanda, non ha importanza: te li regalo io! Adesso, gentilmente, mi seguiresti verso il reparto profumi, dove potremo avere una conversazione decente? Grazie.”

Proprio mentre Tsunehito muoveva i primi passi altrove, l'esclamazione di Asagi lo fece arrossire.

“Tsune, sei adorabile quando ti arrabbi!”

“Asagi-san...” sospirò il bassista. “Non dirmi che l'hai fatto apposta.”

“Posso garantirti che la mia è stata una scelta onesta.”

“Ed anche lunga ed estenuante, fidati.”

“Perché credi che mi piaccia fare compere su Amazon?”

Il bassista scosse il capo e fece strada verso il reparto profumi, cercando di non ridere: “Ho una mezza idea su come trovare il burrocacao perfetto, nel mucchio.”

“Sono tutto orecchi.”

“Tu indossane uno, poi vediamo se resiste ai nostri baci.”

“Pensi davvero che esista un prodotto in grado di sopportarli?”

“Beh, Asagi-san...” Tsunehito si fermò di fronte al primo stand di profumi, scrutando distrattamente i tester ed approfittando del momento di quiete per spiegarsi a dovere, al riparo da occhi ed orecchie indiscrete: “O quello, o inizierò a baciarti in posti un po' troppo privati per preservare le tue labbra delicate. Non che mi dispiaccia, ben inteso...”

“Oh, Tsune...”

“Sai, sono anche piuttosto bravo.”

“Lo so, credimi. Lo so.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 09: Hanging Out With Friends - General Audiences

Non era raro che i membri dei D si incontrassero come amici fuori dall'orario di lavoro; casomai, era più raro che si incontrassero tutti insieme, organizzando una vera e propria uscita di gruppo: un'abitudine nata dopo l'entrata di Tsunehito nel gruppo, che aveva lanciato per primo una simile proposta.

Arrivare in coppia e tuttavia entrare da soli, uno per uno, nel locale destinato, era un'altra cosa ben poco rara per il cantante e il bassista dei D. Per evitare qualsiasi imbarazzo, avevano scelto di non parlare della loro relazione allo staff e al resto della band, sebbene a volte Ruiza lasciasse ad intendere qualcosa; se il resto della band sapesse, non ne avevano mai parlato – e alla coppia andava benissimo così.

L'atmosfera del locale era accogliente e l'odore invitante di ramen aleggiava nell'aria riscaldata: Tsunehito, appena entrato, inspirò profondamente il profumo di cibo e, dopo i dovuti saluti, si accomodò verso il tavolo già occupato dai due chitarristi e dal batterista, salutando anche loro.

Si sedette comodamente, prendendo posto accanto a Hide-zou... e solo in quel momento si accorse che ben tre paia di occhi erano puntati su di lui.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese cauto.

Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, il secondo chitarrista si schiarì la gola e, con una naturalezza che allo stesso bassista parve sconvolgente, chiese con semplicità: “Il capo non vuole entrare?”

Tsunehito poté soltanto chiedersi immediatamente come facesse l'altro a sapere e, pur volendo tanto fargli quella domanda, fece lo gnorri: “Perché lo chiedi a me? Immagino che stia arrivando.”

“Sei sicuro? Non era lui quello che rideva con te all'angolo?”

“Mi sa che hai sbagliato persona.”

“Quante persone conosci con i capelli lunghi e neri ed il naso grosso?”

“Un paio.”

“Ed hanno entrambe la stessa voce di Asagi-san?”

“Hide, dove stai cercando di arrivare?!”

Il batterista, già dotato di birra, si sporse lungo il tavolo per scrutarlo con aria forse un po' severa e per intervenire: “Siamo amici, penso che non ci sia bisogno di nascondersi dietro un dito...”

“Già, è molto importante essere onesti con gli amici.” Ruiza diede manforte a Hiroki, annuendo convinto.

“Continuo a non capire dove vogliate arrivare.” A Tsunehito sembrava sciocco continuare a fingere di non saperne nulla, ma non era sicuro di volersi esporre più di tanto; meglio negare l'evidenza, per quanto potesse essere conveniente. In ogni caso, tra poco sarebbe arrivato Asagi, che sicuramente avrebbe saputo rispondere a dovere a quelle domande insistenti.

Difatti, il cantante entrò nel locale pochi secondi dopo, mentre Hiroki e Ruiza continuavano pontificando sull'importanza della sincerità in una band ben affiatata e Hide-zou annuiva con convinzione; non appena si avvicinò al tavolo, tutta l'attenzione dei membri dei D fu rivolta a lui.

“Capo, quanti bassisti conosci con i capelli rossi e un neo sul mento?”

“Buonasera anche a te, Hide-zou. Stai parlando di Tsune?”

Il bassista in questione gettò un'occhiata al cantante che si sedeva nel posto libero accanto a lui, ma cercò di non essere troppo insistente. Solitamente, a questo punto Tsunehito avrebbe dovuto ribattere con qualcosa che avrebbe fatto ridere tutti, ma, sentendosi così indifeso e a disagio, restò in silenzio, lo sguardo chino sul menù.

“Conosci davvero altre persone con il suo neo e i suoi capelli?”

“Beh, no.”

A quel punto, intervenne ancora una volta Ruiza, che sembrava piuttosto entusiasta della situazione: “Era lui quello che rideva con te all'angolo?”

“Hmmm... non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”

“Grazie, Asagi-san, hanno provato a farmi questo scherzetto poco fa.” Commentò uno Tsunehito imbronciato.

“Davvero?”

“Già.”

Hiroki, poggiando il bicchiere di birra sul tavolo dopo averne preso un lungo sorso, fu molto esplicito: “Perché venite insieme e poi vi premurate di nasconderlo? Non è sicuramente la prima volta, lo fate anche in ufficio...” fece una pausa, giocherellando con il proprio menù. “Sappiamo anche perché.”

“Perché Tsune vive in una zona di passaggio e non mi costa nulla andarlo a prendere quando andiamo in ufficio.” Fu la replica pronta di Asagi. “Volevamo semplicemente evitare che vi faceste strane idee.”

“Ma non sono strane idee, Asagi-kun!”

“Rui-chan, pensi davvero che io e Tsune...”

“Io non lo penso, lo so!”

“Ed io non capisco perché mentire anche di fronte all'evidenza.” Aggiunse Hide-zou, contribuendo alla discussione in modo ostentatamente pacato: “Tu e il tuo bassista avete una storia, e allora? Siamo amici, chiediamo solo di avere conferma.”

Tsunehito seppe di essere arrossito così tanto da sentirsi bruciare le orecchie, ma si nascose dietro il menù, fingendosi estremamente interessato ai vari tipi di tonkatsu. Asagi, invece, continuava ad affrontare la discussione cercando di mantenere un certo livello di coerenza – cosa ormai impossibile, dopo essere stato ripreso con tanta calma.

“Perdonatemi, ma cosa ve lo ha fatto pensare?” ormai, avrebbe solo potuto prendere tempo prima di ammettere che sì, aveva una storia con Tsunehito ed era anche una relazione molto felice.

“Vi ho beccati sul divano più volte.” Iniziò prontamente il primo chitarrista.

Quasi come se stessero andando in ordine, il secondo chitarrista aggiunse: “Io vi ho visti arrivare spesso insieme e fingere che non sia così.”

Il batterista concluse con un mezzo sorriso: “E quella volta quando ho chiamato l'ascensore e voi due eravate già dentro... beh, non siete stati abbastanza rapidi, era palese che foste abbracciati.”

“Tsune...”

“Sì...”

“Cosa facciamo, adesso?”

I due chitarristi ed il batterista risero di cuore di fronte ad uno scambio di battute così sincero, ma non insistettero oltre, con immensa gratitudine da parte della coppia.

“L'unica cosa saggia da fare, Asagi-san.”

“Ovvero?”

“Trasferirci altrove e vivere con la consapevolezza di non essere stati capaci neanche di inventare delle scuse nemmeno vagamente plausibili per giustificarci.”

Stavolta, il cantante si unì di cuore alle risate del resto del gruppo.

“Beh, ordiniamo da bere e festeggiamo! Tra due giorni non è forse il vostro anniversario?”

“Hiroki-san, come fai a...”  
“Tsunehito-kun, se conosco bene Asagi-san, ti avrà chiesto di ufficializzare in occasione del White Day.”

Il bassista si voltò a scrutare il cantante con occhi appena sgranati, incredulo: era esattamente ciò che era accaduto – Asagi lo aveva invitato a casa propria e gli aveva regalato quell'anello col teschio che Tsunehito era ormai solito indossare quotidianamente... e gli aveva fatto vivere una intensa notte di passione. Da quel momento, Tsunehito si era trasferito a casa del compagno, che era stato più che contento di quella convivenza tanto desiderata.

“Sono così prevedibile?!” esclamò Asagi, esterrefatto.

Per una volta, rise anche il bassista, sentendosi, nonostante tutto, più leggero.

Non era forse un bene che avessero degli amici e colleghi così comprensivi?

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: With animal ears - Mature

Tsunehito pensò che era una fortuna che fossero da soli.

L'idea di Asagi era stata molto simpatica, il bassista doveva ammetterlo: animaletti antropomorfi interpretati da loro, ognuno con caratteristiche che si basavano su ogni membro della band? L'ideale per scatenarsi sul palco ed esibirsi in strani saltelli! Aveva quindi appoggiato pienamente quel progetto, sorridendo di fronte agli appunti e ai disegni preliminari che si erano susseguiti, fino a perfezionarli e renderli del tutto adattabili a ciascuno di loro; quando erano arrivati i costumi veri e propri, poi, era stato il primo a volerli provare, ormai felice di potersi calare in una parte che aveva sentito sua fin dal primo momento.

Per fortuna, gli altri membri della band non erano presenti a quella prima prova.

Appena il bassista aveva indossato le orecchie da topino, Asagi si era avvicinato e aveva iniziato a riempirgli di baci la fronte e le guance, per poi fermarsi sulle sue labbra e baciarle a lungo, lappandole e mordendole dolcemente. Tsunehito era rimasto passivo di fronte a tanta passione, desiderando godersela fino in fondo... e in parte perplesso da quello scoppio improvviso di desiderio – ben inteso, non se ne lamentava, ma la cosa era alquanto peculiare.

Adesso, seduto sul bordo del tavolo, con il cantante piazzato tra le sue gambe, il bassista stava tentando disperatamente di ignorare il rossore che gli era salito al viso ed il fremito sempre più intenso che continuava ad attraversargli il corpo. Aveva perso conto del tempo che era passato, sapeva solo che le labbra di Asagi – e i suoi denti – sul collo gli trasmettevano dolci fitte di piacere che gli scaldavano il corpo; Tsunehito capiva bene quanto il cantante amasse quel genere di coccole ed era felice di esserne l'oggetto, di subire tante attenzioni così forti senza chiederne: si sentiva desiderato, amato... ed era una sensazione splendida.

“Potrei continuare per ore...”

Il mormorio di Asagi, la sua voce calda dal timbro ormai così familiare da riconoscerla ovunque, persino il suo fiato sul collo: Tsunehito si ritrovò a gemere senza potersi trattenere, un po' in preda alla vergogna, nel tentativo di produrre una risposta vera e propria. Invece, col respiro leggero, gli prese il viso tra le mani, carezzandone le guance appena ruvide di barba con i pollici, e si sporse a baciarlo famelico, ormai pieno di desiderio.

“Dovresti toglierlo, Tsune. Anche se ammetto che sei adorabile, sai?”

Il bassista afferrò la maglia che indossava il cantante e la tirò su, sfilandogliela velocemente e prontamente aiutato dal suo compagno, ormai gesto quotidiano. “Non vuoi che tenga queste orecchie da topino?” lo aveva provocato con un sorriso che si era perso in un altro bacio, mentre le mani forti di Asagi lavoravano la chiusura del costume da topo sulla sua schiena.

“Mi leggi sempre nel pensiero.”

Con una di quelle sue risate piene e contagiose, il cantante ammise candidamente che quelle erano le sue reali intenzioni e, mentre sfilava il costume dalle spalle magre del bassista, riprese: “Ti mangerei di baci...”

“Sei un gatto, mi mangeresti e basta.”

“Povero topino indifeso...”

Tsunehito, sotto il costume, indossava solo l'intimo, per cui si ritrovò felicemente quasi nudo di fronte ad un Asagi ormai svestito per metà. Gli accarezzò le spalle nude, il petto caldo e la schiena ben dritta, portando poi le mani alla chiusura dei pantaloni del cantante: lentamente, con deliberata calma, fece scivolare il bottone dall'asola e tirò giù la cerniera come fosse un lavoro certosino.

I pantaloni finirono per terra, in una pozza di stoffa accumulata alle caviglie di Asagi, che li scrollò via come se niente fosse.

“Chunezumi.” Sorrise, tornando a poggiare una scia di baci dolci che andavano dalla spalla del bassista, fino al suo orecchio, dove sussurrò: “Il mio topino da riempire di baci.”

E se di fronte ad una frase del genere, in un momento molto meno coinvolgente, Tsunehito avrebbe sicuramente riso in faccia al suo compagno, in quell'istante tutto ciò che fece fu voltarsi per catturare ancora una volta le labbra morbide di Asagi in un bacio appassionato e pieno di dolcezza.

Quelle orecchie da topo iniziavano a piacergli, tutto sommato.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Wearing kigurumis - Mature

Asagi iniziava a comprendere il motivo di quella sorpresa.

Quando era tornato a casa dopo una lunga riunione per la God Child Records, era stato accolto da uno Tsunehito che gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo e lo aveva baciato con trasporto, asserendo subito dopo di avere in serbo una sorpresa per lui. Il cantante, sempre innamorato dell'entusiasmo del suo compagno, gli aveva baciato la fronte e si era detto pronto a tutto – curiosamente, non seppe cosa pensare del kigurumi che il bassista gli aveva mostrato. Non era sicuramente la prima volta che indossavano dei simili capi d'abbigliamento e ne avevano persino due uguali che erano soliti sfruttare nei giorni di freddo, accoccolati sul divano a guardare qualche show televisivo, ma di sicuro era la prima volta in cui si era sentito fare una proposta piuttosto... particolare.

Aveva così indossato il kigurumi piuttosto largo che gli aveva porto il bassista, lasciandolo sbottonato proprio come gli aveva suggerito il compagno... che, con gran sorpresa del leader dei D, si era tolto i vestiti in eccesso ed aveva iniziato ad infilarsi dentro il particolare pigiama che, incredibilmente, erano persino riusciti a chiudere.

“E adesso?” aveva chiesto, con molta innocenza, Asagi.

“E adesso ho bisogno di un bicchiere d'acqua. Dato che hai bisogno di riposare, pensavo che potremmo sdraiarci sul divano.” aveva concluso Tsunehito, senza scomporsi.

“Non avremmo fatto meglio a pensarci prima?”

“Ho i miei buoni motivi.”

Di fronte ad una simile risposta ed alle sue implicazioni, il cantante era arrossito.

Spostarsi in cucina non era stato poi così difficile, ma anche il più banale dei gesti richiedeva coordinazione e concentrazione – cosa impossibile, dato che il corpo del bassista strusciava su quello del leader della band ad ogni minimo movimento, istigando in lui pensieri ben poco casti e desideri del tutto naturali.

In quel momento, Asagi si fermò accanto allo sportello contenente posate, bicchieri ed accessori per la tavola: aveva il fiato un po' corto e si sentiva particolarmente sensibile alla vicinanza del bassista; il corpo snello e caldo di Tsunehito, i suoi movimenti ed il semplice odore di buono che emanava... il cantante arrossì ancora una volta e cercò di distrarsi. Pensò a ciò di cui aveva discusso in riunione, ma le parole che cercava di ripercorrere erano disturbate dal semplice suono del respiro appena affannato del suo giovane compagno, mentre le immagini nella mente di Asagi si facevano tutt'altro che professionali.

“Tsune...”

“Hm...”

“Perché?”

“Che intendi?”

“Perché hai avuto questa idea.”

“Adoro strusciarmi a te e lo sai.”

Con una nota d'imbarazzo, il cantante ammise, il viso rosso: “Sta piacendo molto anche a me...”

“E non hai ancora visto come sono bravo sul divano...”

“Sono disposto a farti da cavia.”

“Ottimo.” Mormorò il bassista, premendo insieme i loro bacini e gemendo appena, all'unisono col compagno: “Perché ho un paio di idee molto interessanti...”

“Sono tutto tuo, lo sai.”

“Ti prometto che non te ne pentirai!”

Con un altro gemito, Asagi gettò indietro il capo mentre Tsunehito premeva con fermezza i loro corpi insieme, ancora una volta.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Making Out - Teen And Up Audiences

L'appartamento di Tsunehito si trovava in un piccolo edificio abitato principalmente da famiglie, in una zona così tranquilla e priva di locali e negozi dove poter fare shopping da lasciare perplesso il leader dei D: era la prima volta che si recava a casa del bassista e, nonostante fossero ormai intimi da qualche mese, gli sembrava di scoprire un aspetto del tutto nuovo della vita privata dell'altro. Il cantante aveva adocchiato un paio di conbini ed il piccolo mercato rionale, qualche giostra per i bambini ed un parchetto ben tenuto... e basta: la quiete la faceva da padrona.

Asagi aveva creduto di aver compreso tutto di Tsunehito, dai suoi gusti ai suoi desideri, ma essere invitato in un posto tanto privato, ormai mesi dopo che lo stesso bassista era ospite fisso a casa sua, lo aveva spinto a ricredersi: c'erano ancora tante cose di quel giovane ragazzo che non conosceva e che avrebbe tanto voluto poter scoprire poco a poco – era totalmente disposto ad accettare pregi e difetti di Tsunehito, incapace di non pensare più a lui. A volte sentiva di essere quasi dipendente dalla presenza del bassista, ma come avrebbe potuto rinunciare al suo semplice profumo delicato? Era ormai impossibile trattenersi.

Le labbra di Tsunehito sapevano ancora di gelato e sesamo, rimasugli di un pranzo consumato velocemente in previsione di una riunione poi saltata; il cantante gli aveva chiesto di andare insieme a casa, ma era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso dalla controproposta di un bassista vagamente in imbarazzo. Il viaggio in treno non era stato lungo ed avevano chiacchierato del più e del meno incamminandosi verso quell'edificio recente e sicuro; alla fine, quando finalmente Tsunehito era riuscito ad aprire il portone blindato e l'aveva chiuso dopo aver fatto entrare il cantante, Asagi non aveva più resistito: intenerito come non mai, emozionato da quel nuovo lato tranquillo del suo compagno, il cantante aveva abbracciato l'altro di slancio ed aveva cercato silenziosamente le sue labbra, approfittando della quiete del luogo.

Carezzandogli il viso, il cantante aveva spinto il bassista contro il muro, al riparo da occhi esterni, e si era tuffato in quel bacio reso sempre particolare dal piercing sulla lingua di Tsunehito, che nel frattempo gli aveva gettato le braccia al collo ed aveva accolto bene lo slancio di passione del leader dei D. Lentamente, Asagi abbandonò forse un po' a malincuore le labbra del bassista, scendendo con una serie di baci gentili verso la pelle delicata del collo, già appena arrossata dai precedenti momenti di tenerezza: teneramente, posò un bacio dopo l'altro, seguendo il vago pulsare dell'arteria sul collo per poggiarvi sopra le labbra e mordere piano, innocuo, sebbene somigliando tanto al vampiro che fingeva d'essere sul palco.

“Asagi-san...” mugolò Tsunehito, fremendo di piacere ed impazienza, il corpo premuto a quello del cantante.

“Tsune, quante volte ti ho detto di...” la sua raccomandazione sussurrata venne interrotta bruscamente dal rumore di una serratura che scattava da qualche parte al primo piano e di passi un po' claudicanti.

Il bassista spinse prontamente via il cantante, che non aveva ancora compreso bene cos'era accaduto, ma che fu grato del gesto, dato che poco dopo una signora anziana un po' curva e dai vestiti ben tenuti si sporse appena, per quello che poteva, sulla tromba delle scale – e, a giudicare dall'espressione divertita sul viso segnato dell'altra, Asagi avrebbe potuto giurare che lei sapesse perfettamente di aver interrotto qualcosa.

Sentendosi in colpa, il leader dei D gettò un'occhiata al giovane bassista che si era fatto avanti e si era inchinato rispettosamente, lasciandolo indietro a chiedersi cosa stesse accadendo; Tsunehito stava già porgendo i propri saluti e agli occhi del cantante sembrò più minuto del solito, cosa che, nonostante tutto, lo emozionò e gli fece provare il desiderio di baciarlo ancora, incurante della situazione. Si avvicinò poco a poco e si presentò a Iwaki-san, come l'aveva chiamata il bassista, dichiarando che non avrebbe disturbato e confermando ciò che lo stesso suo compagno aveva già assicurato poco prima: avrebbero dovuto soltanto finire un progetto lavorativo – una bugia, ovviamente, ma ultimamente tendevano a giustificarsi un po' troppo... ed il cantante sapeva già che la cosa iniziava a diventare sospetta, per le persone con cui lavoravano.

Iwaki-san era una signora dai modi gentili ma dalla mente piuttosto sveglia, perciò Asagi fu poco sorpreso quando udì una frase pronunciata con una leggerezza che per lui sarebbe stata impensabile: “Ah, ora capisco perché dormi spesso fuori”... e il fatto che il cantante fosse poco stupito, comunque, non rendeva la situazione meno imbarazzante.

La mancanza di una scusa valida in risposta a quell'affermazione era sembrata soltanto una conferma non ufficiale sullo stato della loro relazione – e, per quanto lo stesso Asagi potesse essere segretamente felice di ciò che stava accadendo e del fatto che Iwaki-san non sembrasse avere alcun problema di fronte a loro, di sicuro farsi scoprire così facilmente costituiva un problema.

Tsunehito, comprensibilmente, si era educatamente trattenuto, ma, una volta che Iwaki-san era tornata alle proprie faccende casalinghe, aveva lanciato al leader della band uno sguardo preoccupato.

“Tsune...” anche se chiudersi in casa del bassista sarebbe stata l'unica cosa logica da fare, il cantante si era trovato ad abbracciare il ragazzo sottile che gli sembrava persino più piccolo in quell'istante d'insicurezza; se era vero che al momento Iwaki-san era l'unica persona all'interno del piccolo condominio, un abbraccio veloce non sarebbe stato un problema. “Mi sembra una signora molto simpatica e ragionevole, non sarà un problema.”

“Lo so.” Mugugnò il bassista, un po' accigliato.

“Non vedo che problemi ci siano, allora...” sussurrò Asagi, le labbra vicine all'orecchio di Tsunehito.

“A casa tua è improbabile che capiti questo, per iniziare...”

Perplesso e vagamente incuriosito, il cantante impiegò qualche istante per processare l'intera situazione e, pur comprendendo soltanto in parte le ragioni dell'imbarazzo dell'altro, non poté fare altro che seguire l'istinto: ancora una volta, spinse il bassista contro il muro e cercò le sue labbra, non prima di essere apostrofato con una risatina.

“Questo non mi farà cambiare idea!”

Asagi rise di rimando. “L'importante non è forse provare?” abbassò il tono di voce ed avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Tsunehito, sfiorandone dolcemente i contorni mentre mormorava caldamente: “Tsune... questo è un bel posto e tu sei perfetto, credimi.”

“Asagi-san...”

“Non è quello il mio nome...” rispose il cantante, baciando dolcemente la mascella del bassista, tenendolo stretto a sé.

Tsunehito non rispose; gettò indietro il capo e sussultò dolcemente quando le labbra di Asagi trovarono di nuovo l'arteria sul suo collo per succhiare gentilmente, eppure con fermezza, da lì.

“Ci scopriranno...”

“A me non importa. E a te, Tsune?”

La risposta del bassista fu prontamente soffocata da un altro bacio profondo e pieno di passione.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Eating Ice Cream - General Audiences

Il calore di quella giornata estiva era davvero intenso e stancante.

I D erano, come al solito, in tour, spostandosi da una città all'altra in macchina e alloggiando in piccoli alberghi; conducendo un simile stile di vita, non era raro che si fermassero ad un piazzale di sosta lungo la strada per usufruire della toilette, sgranchirsi le gambe e fare provviste. Così, dopo aver preso un gelato ciascuno, il leader della band era riuscito a trovare un piccolo posticino d'ombra al riparo dai raggi solari un po' troppo forti e, in quel primo pomeriggio afoso, si era appartato lì con il bassista dei D, per mangiare insieme un gelato e chiacchierare in libertà, al riparo da fumatori e orecchie indiscrete.

Ridendo, avevano entrambi scritto sul blog qualcosa riguardo a zio e nipote, i loro personaggi nella grande storia di cui Asagi era autore, che mangiano il gelato insieme, per poi tornarsene a chiacchierare, scambiandosi piccole dolcezze e i rispettivi coni, assaggiando l'uno i gusti dell'altro.

Alla fine, era caduto un silenzio confortevole. Asagi riusciva a sentire il calore che si levava dal corpo di Tsunehito e la cosa non riusciva a infastidirlo, dato che nella sua mente ciò significava una bellissima vicinanza all'altro; gettò un'occhiata al sacchetto pieno di dolciumi che il suo compagno aveva acquistato e si era premurato di portare all'ombra, sorridendo dei piccoli sospiri soddisfatti emessi dall'altro. Non si accorse subito di ciò che stava accadendo, anzi, venne persino distratto dal cielo terso e di un azzurro incredibile, dal frinire delle cicale irrequiete: era un autentico momento di pace prima del loro arrivo a destinazione, dove avrebbero dovuto correre per poter fare tutto in tempo.

“Asagi-san...” così lo chiamava Tsunehito in pubblico, pur avendo la sicurezza di essere da soli. Lo stesso bassista aveva ammesso che si trattava semplicemente di abitudine unita ad una buona dose di accortezza.

“Sì.” Replicò il cantante, a mezza voce, lo sguardo fisso su un'ape che, poco distante, si poggiava ad uno dei fiori di una piccola aiuola ben tenuta.

“Sono sporco?”

Curioso, Asagi si voltò per concentrare nuovamente la sua attenzione sulla sua dolce metà, notando immediatamente una piccola macchia scura sulla guancia dell'altro. Annuendo, il leader dei D si ficcò una mano in tasca e, prendendo un fazzolettino dal pacchetto che era solito tenere con sé, mormorò un piccolo complimento addolcito al suo compagno, adoperandosi poi per pulirgli la guancia.

“Beh... grazie...” borbottò Tsunehito, in un sussurro.

Non era esattamente il tipo di reazione in cui il cantante aveva sperato. Tuttavia, avendo già finito di rifocillarsi, attese che il bassista finisse con calma, contando di avere ancora una ventina di minuti liberi a disposizione; lo staff e il resto della band probabilmente si erano riuniti nell'area fumatori, compreso un Hide-zou che aveva apertamente manifestato la mancanza della presenza di Hiroki durante quel viaggio particolarmente lungo – poco male, in realtà, Asagi avrebbe egoisticamente voluto poter avere una macchina soltanto per Tsunehito e se stesso, per chiacchierare liberamente e, perché no?, scambiarsi qualche tenero bacio.

Scrutando nuovamente il cielo, il cantante si rilassò pensando che avrebbe diviso la prossima stanza d'albergo con il suo giovane compagno, un'occasione perfetta per poter parlare in tutta sincerità di quanto fosse bello poter avere più spazio insieme, proprio come quando si trovavano a Tokyo. Distratto improvvisamente da una strana sensazione, chinò lo sguardo verso il bordo inferiore della propria t-shirt, notando delle dita estremamente familiari intente a tirarne il bordo per attirare l'attenzione: un po' imbronciato, sguardo languido, evidente bisogno d'attenzione ed una nuova macchia di gelato sul viso – il cuore parve esplodergli nel petto soltanto per aver posato lo sguardo sul viso di Tsunehito

“Tsune, con quell'espressione sei bellissimo...” ammise Asagi, molto triste dalla mancanza di intimità che non gli permetteva di trovare il coraggio necessario per baciare velocemente il suo compagno.

“Sono ancora sporco?”

“Sì...”

“Mi aiuteresti a pulirmi?”

“Ma certo, Tsune...”

Se fossero stati da soli, magari a casa loro, Asagi avrebbe già provveduto a ribaltare il bassista in posizioni più consone, sentendosi piuttosto stuzzicato dall'invito implicito dell'altro; tuttavia, essendo sicuro di aver letto troppo tra le righe, il cantante inspirò profondamente, cercando di dimenticare i pensieri tutt'altro che candidi che gli affollavano la mente, e provvide pazientemente a pulirgli la guancia nella stessa maniera di prima. Il bassista, tuttavia, si scostò velocemente.

“Fallo in un altro modo.”

Asagi non riuscì a capire.

Fortuna ed imbarazzo vollero che in quel momento Hiroki si fosse avvicinato a loro, ovviamente non notato, per recuperare la propria bevanda che Tsunehito aveva per sbaglio ficcato nella busta dei dolcetti. Il batterista, senza scomporsi più di tanto di fronte ad una scena del genere, si scusò a mezza voce e provvide a recuperare ciò che era suo; prima di andarsene, tuttavia, diede al cantante un consiglio prezioso: “Dovresti davvero fare quel che ti passa per la mente, Asagi-san. Voglio dire, è palese che lo voglia anche Tsune... in ogni caso, ci vediamo dopo.”

Spesso Hiroki si calava nei panni dell'amico provvidenziale che spiegava al cantante come potersi comportare in situazioni che riusciva a rendere imbarazzanti da solo. Asagi, ovviamente grato al batterista, attese che questi si allontanasse e, una volta al riparo da orecchie indiscrete, tornò al suo giovane compagno.

“Ah, Tsune, mi dispiace... credo di aver finito i fazzoletti...” mormorò con una buona dose di fascino e sicurezza in se stesso, nonostante avesse da poco fatto una figuraccia. “Dovrò pulirti con qualcos'altro...”

Tsunehito, giustamente, dopo l'arrivo del batterista, il consiglio dato in maniera così pacata e quel commento così pieno di charme del cantante, non riuscì a resistere: divertito dal modo in cui il suo compagno aveva ancora bisogno di qualcuno che gli spiegasse come funzionano certe cose, rise involontariamente.

Un po' sconfitto, l'altro scosse il capo e si concesse un sorriso imbarazzato, scusandosi: “Tsune, mi dispiace molto. A volte vorrei essere molto meno... timido...”

“O un po' meno impacciato, ma devo ammettere che è una delle cose di te che più apprezzo.”

“Mi ami, nonostante questo?”

“Asagi-san... ti amo anche per questo, non nonostante questo!”

Il cantante, emozionato com'era di fronte ad una simile dichiarazione, dimenticò persino di essere in pubblico e si chinò dolcemente su Tsunehito, leccando teneramente via il gelato sul suo viso, spostandosi presto verso le labbra ancora fresche dell'altro per un bacio letteralmente dolce.

Poco più in là, qualcuno sospirò affranto: Ruiza, per stavolta, avrebbe dovuto attendere per impossessarsi del proprio budino, anch'esso finito per errore nel sacchetto di dolciumi del bassista.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Genderswapped - General Audiences

Un gran brusio di gente coperto in parte dalla musica che ravvivava il locale si levava dalle sue spalle, mentre ai lati c'erano poche persone.

Seduta al bancone di un bar affollato, i lunghi capelli neri che le adornavano il volto poco truccato, Asagi si chiese cos'avrebbe fatto. Cercando di ignorare quel tizio qualche posto più in là che le fissava il seno prosperoso, il capo chino sul proprio cocktail analcolico, sapeva di attirare involontariamente l'attenzione e proprio in virtù di questo avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi a fare quel che doveva, ma il battito frenetico del suo cuore, la timidezza che non riusciva a superare e l'insicurezza che da sempre l'accompagnava erano deterrenti più che efficaci.

Hiroko e le altre erano appollaiate sulle alte sedie di un piccolo tavolino e la stavano sicuramente fissando. Era stata proprio lei a spingerla a farsi avanti, a non vergognarsi di ciò che era e a non considerare un rifiuto come un'offesa – il problema, in realtà, non era tanto il rifiuto, quanto non riuscire a recuperare il coraggio che le serviva per farsi avanti.

“Tranquilla, anche a lei piacciono le donne.” Aveva confermato, senza tanti preamboli, Hiroko, prendendola per le spalle e spingendola verso il bancone. “Ordina qualcosa e chiedile quando stacca.”

Difatti, Asagi aveva ordinato qualcosa, ma non aveva avuto il tempo o la semplice faccia tosta di chiedere altro: la barista era stata risucchiata via da altre ordinazioni e si era spostata verso l'altro capo del bancone, prontamente raggiunta da una collega che la stava aiutando a smaltire gli ordini accumulati. Naturalmente, avrebbe potuto ordinare qualcos'altro e sperare di essere servita dalla ragazza dai capelli rosso fiammanti che le piaceva molto, ma non aveva intenzione di darle inutilmente altro lavoro; forse non era il caso di fare una cosa simile proprio di fronte a tanta gente, magari sarebbe tornata un altro giorno, quando ci sarebbe stata molta meno confusione...

Sì, decisamente, non era possibile approcciare qualcuno intento a lavorare in un momento simile.

Così, la donna scese dallo sgabello che occupava, poggiò una banconota sul bancone, lasciando il resto di mancia, e si avviò, un po' instabile sui tacchi, verso il piccolo gruppo di amiche che aveva lasciato.

“Non le hai chiesto nulla!” sbuffò Ruiza, accigliata, il mento poggiato sulla mano il cui gomito era puntellato sul tavolino.

“Non voglio disturbarla mentre lavora...”

“Era solo una domanda.”

Asagi glissò silenziosamente, tutta rossa d'imbarazzo sul viso, e gettò un'occhiata al bancone principale: l'oggetto del suo interesse stava tirando via il bicchiere mezzo pieno e la banconota, sparendo poi dietro la capigliatura un po' troppo vaporosa di qualcuno che tendeva, per forza di cose, a spiccare tra la folla.

Aveva visto Tsuneko – questo il nome della barista – per la prima volta durante una di quelle serate aziendali dove ci si ubriacava pesantemente: aveva servito da bere al tavolo più volte e, forse in quanto unica donna del gruppo, aveva trattato Asagi con quello che sembrava un occhio di riguardo, portandole dei tovagliolini in più e uno stuzzichino e chiedendole se fosse tutto a posto quando un collega aveva iniziato a non sentirsi bene a causa dell'alcol ingerito.

Oltre ad essere gentile, Tsuneko era anche una bella ragazza, con il corpo snello e slanciato e i piccoli seni che segnavano dolcemente il tessuto della camicia indossata. I suoi lunghi capelli rosso fuoco erano rimasti a lungo nella mente di Asagi, assieme al profumo che saliva da lei, in una nube di calore molto piacevole; il suo sguardo caldo, poi, le era rimasto così impresso da sentire ancora le farfalle nello stomaco come la prima volta.

Asagi si appoggiò al tavolino ed ascoltò Hideko parlare delle ultime novità sul suo manga, annuendo vagamente e congratulandosi con lei per il rinnovo della serie a cui lavorava ormai da un paio d'anni; in verità, non si sarebbe mai aspettata di sentire ancora quel profumo particolare.

Meravigliata, voltò il capo a sinistra e si accorse che Tsuneko era lì, chinata a poggiare il suo cocktail analcolico sul tavolino.

“L'hai dimenticato al bancone. Asagi, giusto?”

“Grazie... sì, sono io.”

“Mi ricordo di te. Ci siamo viste la settimana scorsa, con i colleghi.”

“Sì.”

Avrebbe tanto voluto dirle che anche lei ricordava, ma di fronte allo sguardo delle sue amiche, nel caos della musica e presa in contropiede, non riuscì a proferire verbo.

“Oh. Beh... buona serata, allora.” Concluse Tsuneko, evidentemente impreparata ad una simile reazione.

Fece per allontanarsi, quando Hiroko le chiese: “Ehi! A che ora stacchi?”

“Oh...” la barista restò in silenzio per un momento, prima di cercare di non essere troppo brusca. “Mi dispiace, non vorrei offendere, ma... ecco...”

“Non sono il tuo tipo, lo so. Lo chiedo per lei.” Hiroko accennò col capo in direzione dell'amica troppo timida.

“Hiro...” pigolò Asagi, affranta.

Contrariamente a tutte le sue aspettative, sul viso di Tsuneko apparve un sorriso radioso. “Tra un'ora. Di solito esco dal retro, ma non è un bel posto. Mi aspetti qui?”

“...certo.”

“Sono Tsuneko, a proposito.”

La donna dai capelli neri annuì e, timidamente, assicurò: “Lo so.”

La barista rise di cuore e segnò qualcosa sul piccolo blocchetto che aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca del grembiule nero indossato. Con naturalezza, scrutò le clienti sedute al tavolo e salutò: “Godetevi la serata, signore!”

Asagi scrutò la figura snella muoversi velocemente per tornare al bancone, cercando di non soffermarsi troppo sul sedere tondo e piacevole di quella ragazza che sparì ben presto dietro un piccolo gruppo di ragazzi che chiacchieravano fitto fitto. Solo dopo aver avuto la certezza che l'altra era indaffarata, finalmente si concesse un sospiro di sollievo. “Hiro...”

“Non ringraziarmi, però sai che non posso sempre fare le cose per te, vero?”

“Oh, mio...!”

L'esclamazione di Hideko distrasse le altre tre.

“Ragazze, ho avuto un'idea geniale! Un manga che parla di questa ragazza che ha bisogno di qualcun altro che guidi la sua vita sentimentale. Un po' come Asagi, poco fa!”

“Non mi sembra una grande...” Ruiza fece per esprimersi.

La mangaka la interruppe: “Immaginate nel momento in cui si troveranno in intimità... Asagi, mi raccomando, fammi sapere come fate, così posso disegnarlo!”

“Sono d'accordo con Ruiza, non è una grande...”

“Hiroko!” la mangaka interruppe anche Asagi, volgendosi con determinazione all'ultima amica rimasta per cercare la sua approvazione. “Appoggia la mia idea, almeno tu!”

Hiroko rise e scosse il capo, portandosi il bicchiere di birra alle labbra per prenderne un lungo sorso.

 

~

 

Gran parte della confusione era andata scemando nel tempo in cui Asagi aveva atteso Tsuneko. Le amiche erano andate via soltanto qualche minuto prima dell'arrivo della barista, dandole consigli utili, facendo qualche battuta sciocca e raccomandandosi di non farsi vincere dalla timidezza – più facile a dirsi che a farsi, aveva mugugnato tra sé la donna, una volta sola.

Era ormai tardi e le vie erano quasi deserte e silenziose, popolate soltanto da gente che stava tornando a casa dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro e una nottata di bagordi.

Tsuneko aveva sciolto la coda in cui portava i capelli, lasciando che essi cadessero morbidamente sulle sue spalle, sottolineando il chiarore di una pelle che non doveva aver visto molto sole. Il bel vestito che indossava sottolineava gentilmente la vita stretta e dava risalto alle gambe affusolate; da lei emanava il solito aroma floreale misto ad odori tipici di un bar: una punta di fumo ed una di alcol, e sapone per le mani. Il calore di quella notte estiva faceva sudare entrambe, ma le gocce di sudore sulla pelle di Tsuneko avevano un ché di affascinante.

“Le tue amiche sono molto più simpatiche dei tuoi colleghi.” Aveva esordito la barista, mentre Asagi ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di essere lì, diretta al più vicino conbini per uno spuntino notturno, proprio con la ragazza che le piaceva.

Camminando, poco a poco, la timidezza aveva ceduto il posto ad un più educato riserbo, che Tsuneko aveva saputo aggirare con le domande giuste.

In quel momento, uscendo dal locale sempre aperto con un gari gari in mano, Asagi scrutò l'altra aprire una porzione di melonpan ed addentarla spensieratamente, ed ebbe la totale certezza di essere innamorata di quella ragazza.

“Vuoi assaggiarlo?” Tsuneko porse la parte ancora sana del dolce verso l'altra.

“Ah, no, grazie. Ho già il mio.” Asagi pensò al regime di dieta a cui sottostava fin da quando aveva raggiunto i trent'anni e, in un moto di ribellione, gettò la carta del ghiacciolo nell'apposito contenitore, per poi porgerlo verso la ragazza che le piaceva molto. “E tu, ne vuoi?”

Tsuneko non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, con entusiasmo, prese un boccone di gari gari, gustandolo con un verso di piacere – decisamente, dopo oltre cinque anni di dieta, Asagi poteva anche permettersi di mangiare qualcosa di dolce.

“Allora... tu dove abiti?” chiese alla barista, con un sorriso soddisfatto nel sentire il familiare sapore di gelato che aveva quasi dimenticato.

“Akihabara. E tu?”

“Ad un paio di isolati da qui.”

“Oh.” Tsuneko sembrò presa in contropiede. “Allora, immagino che ci separeremo qui.”

Asagi non era affatto una persona diretta ed amava rispettare tutte le convenzioni linguistiche e comportamentali tipiche del Giappone, tutti sapevano quanto fosse poco propensa a fare determinate proposte, preferendo riceverne; eppure, in quell'istante, si comportò come se tutto ciò non avesse mai avuto importanza.

“Vuoi venire a casa mia? Akihabara è molto distante...”

Sebbene avesse immaginato di ricevere un secco no, la reazione della ragazza che aveva invitato a casa sua, nel suo privato, fu sorprendentemente naturale.

“Sarebbe bello. Anzi... speravo me lo chiedessi.”

“Tsune...”

“Mi piaci molto, Asagi.”

Silenziosamente, Asagi si avvicinò a lei e poggiò dolcemente le labbra su quelle di Tsuneko, incurante di tutto ciò che le circondava.

“Andiamo...” mormorò con semplicità, pochi istanti dopo, guidando la sua ospite verso casa.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: In a different clothing style - General Audiences

“No... no...” una pausa, poi un'esclamazione: “Questo è uscito dai peggiori incubi di uno stilista!”

Asagi ascoltava le parole che venivano dall'altro capo della stanza con un sorrisetto sulle labbra, il capo chino e una penna in mano, cercando di concentrarsi per prendere appunti; tuttavia, si era ritrovato a spiare le peripezie di uno Tsunehito che cercava qualcosa di particolare da indossare per il concerto prodotto da lui.

“Questo lo metterebbe Ruiza... questo fa troppo Hide-zou...”

Il cantante era piuttosto entusiasta dell'impegno che il bassista aveva profuso nell'organizzare quella piccola serie di concerti e nel mixare le ultime canzoni e sapeva quanto l'altro tenesse ad un look che riflettesse bene il tema della serata; ovviamente, dato che lo stesso Tsunehito era caratterialmente tutto tranne l'esserino delicato che sembrava nei servizi fotografici, il tema era incentrato su quel tipo di rock che era solito ascoltare: punk prima di tutto. Ovviamente, il look adeguato non poteva che essere piuttosto... mascolino, per gli standard di un bassista che era solito indossare la gonna nella maggior parte dei look della band.

“Neanche se mi pagassero...”

Non era di certo la prima volta in cui Tsunehito rinunciava alla minigonna per indossare panni decisamente più adatti alla sua personalità, del resto aveva anche indossato costumi in cui non era affatto femminile – lo stesso cantante, in quei frangenti, aveva preso il posto di “membro femminile della band”, con risultati a volte anche abbastanza ilari.

“Lo indosserò solo quando non sarà rimasto nessun altro vestito al mondo.”

Continuando ad ascoltare con divertimento sempre crescente, Asagi scrutò di sottecchi i pezzi che non andavano bene, adeguatamente stesi sul tavolo a formare una piccola pila di stoffe colorate e materiali vari: c'erano pantaloncini di merletto rosso, improbabili top di un azzurro piuttosto acceso e qualche vestito nero che, per qualche motivo, il bassista aveva rifiutato. Il cantante non aveva alcuna intenzione di interrompere il processo di scelta, anzi, era pronto a gustarsi ogni singolo commento del suo adorato compagno, che continuava intanto a scartabellare abiti.

“Questo lo indossavo anni fa e già mi stava male... hm?” dopo una lunga pausa, venne un sospiro: “Direi che è piuttosto uguale a quello di Hiroki.”

Un paio di pantaloni piuttosto corti vennero posati sul mucchio degli abiti che non andavano bene, ovviamente una pila molto più consistente degli abiti che avrebbero potuto ispirare qualche nuova idea. Il cantante aveva in mente qualche idea, di cui una che avrebbe oltraggiato la sua dolce metà, per ottenere un look diverso, ma lasciò che il compagno continuasse a distrarsi con abiti sempre più improbabili.

“Non ho intenzione di mettermi delle tette finte, via!”

Asagi pensò che fosse un peccato, ma evitò di farlo presente, fingendo di segnare qualcosa sul blocchetto note poggiato sul tavolo.

“Questo è chiaramente uno scherzo...”

In effetti, l'abito sweet lolita viola e rosa pastello che andò a finire sul mucchio più alto era alquanto terribile persino per Asagi, notoriamente una persona dai gusti anche... particolari.

“Takahiro-kun, hai intenzione di spiarmi ancora a lungo?”

“Mi hai scoperto!”

“Non è stato molto difficile, mi fissi da un pezzo...” fece notare Tsunehito, tirando fuori uno yukata dall'enorme scatolone poggiato su due sedie. “Come ci è finito questo, qua dentro?”

Scuotendo il capo, il bassista mise via con cura il capo d'abbigliamento grigio scuro, tornando a frugare tra i vestiti.

“Tsune, cosa cerchi di preciso?”  
Bassista e cantante incrociarono i rispettivi sguardi e poi fissarono insieme il gilet bianco adornato da perline che venne scartato senza neanche meritarsi un commento. “Beh...” fece il bassista, gettando un'occhiata al miserrimo mucchio di abiti che aveva preso in considerazione: “Volevo vestirmi diversamente dal solito. Niente minigonne, niente parrucche, qualcosa di maschile.”

“Fin qui c'ero arrivato.” Ridacchiò Asagi, mettendo via la penna con cui aveva giocherellato. “Sicuro di non avere altre indicazioni da darmi?”

“Qualcosa che non ho mai messo prima ad un concerto.”

“Un'indicazione che possa realmente esserci utile, intendevo.”

Tsunehito rise: “Se l'avessi, non sarei qui a scartabellare una serie di pezzi uno più brutto dell'altro.”

Alzandosi, il cantante rise di rimando: “Hai ragione...” concesse, avvicinandosi al compagno per gettare uno sguardo alla misera pila d'abiti che potevano andar bene – il cantante, effettivamente, pensò che lo staff avesse inteso fare uno scherzo alla sua dolce metà, data la qualità infima degli abiti che avevano passato il vaglio del bassista.

“L'unica cosa decente che ho trovato qui dentro è quello yukata, chissà come ci è finito.” Rincarò il bassista, frugando ancora una volta nello scatolone. “Ma che diamine...?”

Il corpetto di latex un po' troppo spinto persino per Tsunehito fu prontamente gettato sul mucchio di abiti inutili.

“Tsune, ho una mezza idea.”

“Takahiro-kun, se hai qualcosa da dire su quel corpetto, fallo in fretta e con la consapevolezza che non lo indosserò per il giorno del mio live!”

Asagi rise di gusto, di quella sua risata corposa e profonda: “Diciamo che potrebbe essere d'ispirazione, ma nel privato! Piuttosto, che ne pensi dello yukata? Potresti fartene fare uno su misura, con la fantasia che desideri, e...”

“Lo indosserò con una spalla di fuori!”

“...eh?”

“Takahiro-kun, sei un genio! Aspettami qui, ho bisogno di visualizzare la cosa! Dovrei avere un catalogo da qualche parte...”

Tsunehito si defilò verso la camera da letto parlando tra sé, in un impeto creativo, lasciandosi dietro un cantante divertito e incuriosito dall'improbabilità di certi capi; tuttavia, recuperò il corpetto in latex nero, notando alcuni inserti in rosso.

“Sarebbe un peccato sprecare l'occasione...” mormorò a se stesso, mettendo via il capo d'abbigliamento per poterlo far provare al suo compagno... ovviamente, rispettando la sua decisione di non indossarlo in pubblico.

In privato, tuttavia, sarebbe stata tutta un'altra storia.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: During their morning ritual(s) - General Audiences

Quella mattina, il cielo era plumbeo e privo di luminosità.

Asagi, seduto al tavolo della cucina, scrutò fuori dalla finestra e sospirò malinconico: giornate come quella gli davano sempre un senso di nostalgia incredibile e, sebbene fosse soddisfatto della sua vita attuale, non poteva fare a meno di ripensare ai tempi in cui si era trasferito da poco a Tokyo, con quello stesso cielo grigio e scuro. Era riuscito a ritagliarsi un angolino tutto suo in quel caotico mondo musicale ed era talmente fortunato da pubblicare soltanto canzoni che lo soddisfacessero – con un sorriso sulle labbra mentre annusava il buon aroma di cannella dalla tazza di tè che gli riscaldava le mani, non poté fare a meno di pensare che in fondo non se la passava male neanche economicamente. Ovviamente, aveva vissuto momenti molto difficili, ma era riuscito a superarli e costruire qualcosa che, con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe durato per almeno un altro decennio. Dopo? Poteva stare sereno, avendo già messo da parte una somma consistente per la vecchiaia, grazie ad un investimento che aveva fruttato non poco.

Pensò a Tsunehito che dormiva in camera da letto e che, quella mattina, non era riuscito a svegliarsi presto; cosa strana, lo stesso cantante odiava svegliarsi presto, eppure la mancanza di sole lo aveva invogliato a preparare il tè e del caffè per il bassista. Se ciò non faceva di lui un vampiro almeno in parte...

Naturalmente, sposarsi era fuori discussione per tutta una serie di motivi. Fare alla vecchia maniera e adottare il bassista? Asagi dubitava fortemente che il suo giovane compagno fosse disposto a compiere un passo del genere, o che apprezzasse la semplice idea di vincoli legali. Tsunehito aveva dieci anni in meno di lui e sicuramente aveva altro per la mente, in fondo aveva compiuto da poco trent'anni e, giustamente, desiderava poter viaggiare e fare musica a tempo pieno; tuttavia, tornava sempre a casa del cantante – casa loro, ormai – per vivere insieme serenamente, senza che lo stesso Asagi glielo chiedesse. Non era forse segno di fedeltà ed un impegno non indifferente?

Sentendosi nostalgico, il leader dei D sospirò greve e prese un sorso di tè caldo che lo rincuorò: pur pensando ad un futuro che per lui era ormai presente, non avrebbe dovuto imporsi sul compagno, lasciandolo libero di pensare a ciò che sarebbe venuto nei termini che più preferiva. C'erano state molte difficoltà e tensioni anche tra di loro e, con somma gioia di Asagi, lo stesso bassista si era adoperato per comprendere e rimediare a ciò che poteva: anche così, comunque, non era stato tutto rose e fiori, soprattutto durante quel periodo di pausa lungo un anno. Il cantante ricordò con una fitta al cuore le discussioni con la band, le lacrime di uno Tsunehito stanco e spaventato, quella sottile sensazione di esaustione che si era insinuata in lui poco a poco, sciogliendosi solo con quel riposo forzato; erano stati mesi dolorosi e complicati, ma alla fine erano riusciti a riprendere le attività e la band sembrava essere più unita che mai.

“Sei già sveglio!”

Asagi, così immerso nei suoi pensieri da non aver più fatto caso a ciò che lo circondava, lo sguardo fisso su quel cielo che riusciva a tirare fuori da lui ricordi ed emozioni, trasalì; gli ci volle ben poco per rendersi conto che il suo giovane compagno si era alzato dal letto come una piccola furia, i capelli ancora tutti scarmigliati... e, con una punta di divertimento, il cantante chiese: “Ti sei già fatto la barba?”

Tsunehito si avvicinò e lo baciò sul capo, sulla fronte, persino sul naso. Con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra rosa e sottili, gli occhi un po' gonfi di sonno, mormorò: “Buongiorno. Mi hai mai visto con la barba?”

“A dire la verità, no...”

“Questo non significa che non mi cresca, voglio farti presente.”

Il leader dei D ridacchiò: “Hai presente quelle ragazze che si svegliano almeno due ore prima perché non vogliono farsi vedere dal fidanzato mentre sono struccate?”

Il bassista gettò un'occhiata al mobile che si trovava poco più in là, trovando una caraffa di caffè pronta per lui: “Oh... grazie...”

“Sembri perplesso.”

“No, è che... sono felice che tu ci abbia pensato.”

“Ogni mattina mi porti tè e miele a letto, credo che questo sia il minimo di decenza che potessi mostrarti. A dire la verità, pensavo volessi dormire ancora un po'.”

“Beh... sì, volevo...”

“Ma...?”

Versandosi del caffè nella tazza a forma di gatto che era tanto piaciuta al suo compagno, il bassista esitò appena: “Non... non ti ho trovato a letto.”

“La panna è nello sportello in basso a destra. In ogni caso, non avresti dovuto preoccuparti, sono qui e sono tutto intero!”

“Grazie. Non è quello...” Tsunehito prese la panna ed un cucchiaino e li poggiò sul tavolo, poi afferrò una sedia e la avvicinò a quella del cantante, sedendosi di fianco a lui. Gettò un'occhiata al cielo plumbeo e sospirò: “Sai che ogni mattina mi sveglio prima di te, giusto?”

“Sì.”

“Beh, ecco... ogni mattina non riesco ad essere sereno se non ti do un bacio sulla fronte prima del tuo risveglio.”

“...davvero?!”

“Davvero. So quanto svegliarti al mattino non ti piaccia, perciò ho deciso che ti avrei aiutato ad iniziare bene la giornata.”

“Tsune, non so che dire...”

Il bassista scosse il capo, sorridendo: “Non devi dirmi nulla, ma la prossima volta non mi scapperai!”

Asagi sorrise di rimando e si ritenne enormemente fortunato ad avere Tsunehito nella sua vita: le risate, la dolcezza e l'amore che aveva ricevuto da lui erano unici, come piccoli tesori di cui essere geloso; allo stesso modo, ogni piccolo rituale, ogni piccolo ricordo di lui riuscivano a riscaldare una giornata di malinconia. Emozionato, abbracciò il bassista e mormorò con dolcezza una piccola dichiarazione d'amore, baciandolo teneramente.

“Ti sei anche lavato i denti...”

“Sono una persona pulita.”

“Tsune, sicuro di non essere proprio come quelle ragazze?”

“Se fossi una ragazza, non sarei qui...”

“Ah, dovrei offendermi?”

Tsunehito si sciolse in una risatina e scosse il capo, versandosi la panna nel caffè: “Va bene, lo ammetto, non voglio che tu mi veda in un certo stato!”

“Quindi tu ogni mattina ti alzi, mi dai un bacio e poi ti fai bello per me?”

“Ti faccio anche il tè, non dimenticarlo.”

“Beh, il tuo tè è buonissimo!”

“Lo so.”

Perplesso, il cantante prese ancora un sorso di tè, il cui calore andava disperdendosi poco a poco.

“Takahiro-kun.”

“Pensi che io debba seguire il tuo esempio?”

“Assolutamente no, altrimenti quando potrei baciarti mentre dormi ancora?”

“Mi ami molto...”

“Asagi-san, come potrei non amarti?”

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Spooning - General Audiences

L'ufficio adiacente allo studio di registrazione era quieto, quasi intimo, con la poca luce di un caldo rosso che entrava dalla finestra aperta per illuminare delicatamente la stanza, creando un bel gioco di ombre sugli oggetti che la arredavano.

Asagi era esausto dopo una settimana di lavoro continuo e di poco sonno, così il bassista lo aveva quasi obbligato ad andare a casa; ovviamente, le sue proteste erano rimaste inascoltate, così si era premurato di uscire senza dire granché per recarsi al conbini più vicino. Aveva preso cibo per un pasto non impegnativo, bevande di tutti i tipi e dei dolcetti, oltre ad una gran quantità di tovaglioli, causando al cantante un'ilarità da stanchezza.

Dopo essersi rifocillato per bene, il leader dei D aveva fatto per tornare al lavoro, ma Tsunehito si era imposto ancora una volta, persino piuttosto malamente, spingendolo verso il divano.

“Hai bisogno di riposo, quindi non ti lascerò alzare da lì finché non ti sarai fatto una buona dormita!” lo aveva rimproverato, corrucciato.

“Tsune, andiamo, ho molto lavoro...”

“Ci penso io.”

“Ma tu...”

Il bassista si era prontamente imbronciato, gesto che aveva spinto Asagi a far silenzio e sdraiarsi sul lungo divano che occupava la parete di fronte alla scrivania; la stanchezza era sopraggiunta in pochi minuti, spingendolo verso un sonno delicato.

In quel momento, dunque, Tsunehito cercava di sfruttare le ultime luci del giorno per finire di compilare moduli che ai suoi occhi erano solo cartacce, esitando per un momento su una dicitura e decidendo di sfoderare lo smartphone per controllare sul web come riempire quella sezione. Si stava dedicando al lavoro d'ufficio soltanto per la seconda volta in tutta la sua carriera, ma, dato che il suo compagno non si era lamentato, forse la prima non era andata malissimo – poco male, pensò, al momento l'unica cosa importante era togliersi di torno quante più carte possibile, cercando di non farle pesare al cantante.

La piccola pila di plichi riempiti che aveva creato era comunque un buon passo avanti rispetto al semplice nulla, ma poco avrebbe potuto fare per gli spartiti che Asagi aveva intenzione di correggere, ben sapendo quanto l'attenzione dell'altro a certi dettagli fosse maniacale e quasi irraggiungibile. Meglio togliersi di torno la burocrazia, comunque non poco impegnativa.

Entro pochi minuti, il bassista poteva dirsi orgoglioso di aver aggiunto ancora un plico alla pila di documenti pronti e, strizzando gli occhi per cercare di sfruttare persino la scarsa luce del crepuscolo, allungò una mano verso un ennesimo modulo, non intenzionato ad accendere la luce per non disturbare il meritato sonno del compagno.

Tuttavia, compilati i primi campi in cui si richiedeva di identificare il nome dell'esercizio e la sua sede, Tsunehito venne distratto.

“Tsune...” mugugnò Asagi.

Il bassista, non potendo scorgere l'espressione sul viso del cantante per colpa dell'ombra, non si scompose più di tanto e tornò al proprio lavoro, con precisione certosina.

“Vieni qui...”

Tsunehito, stavolta, mise via la penna per non rischiare di sporcare il foglio e gettò ancora un'occhiata verso il divano all'altro lato della stanza... prontamente richiamato.

“Lascia stare quei fogli, ho bisogno di te.”

Curioso, il più giovane si alzò e, a passo leggero, si diresse verso il divano, soffermandosi vicino ad esso per carezzare dolcemente il capo del cantante. “Di cos'hai bisogno?” chiese a mezza voce, intenerito.

“Voglio abbracciarti.”

“Abbracciarmi?”

“Sì... con te tra le mie braccia, i miei sogni sono molto più sereni.”

Tsunehito ricordò improvvisamente perché l'altro fosse tanto affascinante agli occhi di tutti: non solo aveva uno charme naturale ed una bellezza particolare, ma le parole usate ed il modo in cui venivano usate... avevano il potere di catturare chiunque.

“Sto cercando di finire i moduli.” Spiegò gentilmente, chinandosi per baciargli la fronte. “Ti prometto che sarò da te appena finirò di darmi da fare.”

“Hai finito una pila bella alta.”

“Faccio solo del mio meglio.”

“Credimi, mi hai accorciato il lavoro di un paio d'ore. Su, vieni qui...”

Nonostante i buoni propositi che lo avevano animato, il bassista si ritrovò a togliersi le scarpe e salire sul divano, poggiando la schiena contro il petto caldo di Asagi, rilassandosi nel seguire il dolce battito che sentiva partire da lui.

“Grazie, Tsune.”

“Voglio solo il meglio per te, lo sai.”

“My dear rose...” canticchiò il leader dei D, sfiorando con le labbra l'orecchio del bassista.

“Hai definitivamente bisogno di dormire!” esclamò divertito l'altro, sebbene fremendo di un piacere inaspettato.

“Hmm... va bene... ma voglio trovarti tra le mie braccia al mio risveglio.”

“Va bene.”

“Riposa bene, Tsune.”

Il bassista, stringendosi dolcemente al compagno, rispose un po' emozionato: “Buon riposo... my dear rose...”

Sentì il sorriso di Asagi sulla nuca, poi il suo dolce respiro rallentato dal riposo.

Restandosene lì, con quella dolce sensazione d'amore, cercò di togliersi il piccolo sorriso ebete che gli era salito alle labbra, ma non ci riuscì.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Doing something together - Mature

“Oh, mio...”

La voce di Tsunehito spezzò, con una punta di divertimento, il silenzio della camera in cui lui e Asagi si trovavano. Il primo, seduto scompostamente sul divano, era stato silenzioso per un pezzo, sorridendo tra sé di tanto in tanto, mentre il secondo sedeva al tavolo, in posizione ben composta, digitando velocemente qualcosa sulla tastiera del portatile.

“Oh!”

Asagi non replicò a quelle esclamazioni sconvolte e divertite insieme, sapendo bene che, in momenti del genere, era bene lasciare il bassista a se stesso, a meno che non si volesse essere trascinati in discussioni bizzarre.

“Ma che...? Questa devo proprio leggertela!”  
Il cantante seppe di non potersi sottrarre. Ragionevolmente, in ogni caso, provò a smorzare il momento: “Tsune, stai ancora leggendo quelle cose? Fin quanto in basso hai intenzione di arrivare?”

“Non è colpa mia se la gente è pazza. Qui praticamente...”

“Tsune...”

“No, dai, senti.”

“Eh...”

Asagi sapeva bene che, in quanto personaggi più o meno famosi, di sicuro pubblici, internet aveva dedicato loro spazi anche... involontariamente comici, come era solito chiamarli il bassista; Asagi, dal canto suo, non è che non si divertisse, ma avrebbe preferito non essere oggetto di fantasie molto poco ortodosse.

Difatti, i suoi timori vennero confermati quando Tsune, ridendo, pronunciò le seguenti parole: “Ho trovato una storia dove un tuo clone esce dallo specchio, la prima cosa che ti dice è 'Sodomizzami'! Devo leggertela!”

“Tsune!”  
“Aaah, dai, solo un pezzetto! È così assurda che non sembri neanche tu!” le risate del bassista andarono scemando poco a poco, con sommo sollievo del leader dei D; purtroppo, il momento di pace durò molto poco, interrotto da un'altra grassa risata.

“Quante volte ti ho detto di non leggere quelle... cose?”

“Tu e Kisaki! E tu sei vestito da Rame... con i suoi veri vestiti che ti stanno strettissimi!”

E se Tsunehito quasi non respirava tra le risate, il viso rosso per la mancanza d'aria, Asagi in quel momento era rosso in viso solo all'idea che qualcuno lo immaginasse in certe situazioni. “Tsune, ti prego...”

Il bassista, tuttavia, era sdraiato scompostamente sul divano in preda ad un attacco di risa.

“Tsune!”

La protesta venne accolta da un altro accesso di risa.

“Almeno leggine una con noi due!”

“Scusami, ma...” il bassista si calmò un po', cercando di prendere fiato. “Che gusto c'è, così? So già come va a finire.”

Asagi scrutò la figura snella del suo compagno riversa sul divano, i capelli rosso acceso che facevano a pugni con la stoffa bianca con fantasia delicata di tenere rose a rivestire il pezzo d'arredamento, le gote colorate e il viso sottile con lo sguardo volto al soffitto, le guance sollevate in un sorriso che era sicuramente ancora pieno di divertimento. Lo trovò adorabile, nonostante la sua fastidiosa abitudine di sondare luoghi così oscuri per riferirgli il modo in cui alcune persone lo immaginavano nella sua intimità – forse avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi dell'immagine offerta alle fan?  
“Che ne pensi di una storia dedicata solo alla band?” chiese con calma, cercando di essere ragionevole.

“Ottima idea! Ho proprio voglio di una storia dove Hide-zou mi fa la corte!”  
“Tsunehito!”

“Tu non puoi proprio lamentarti, l'altro giorno ci hai dato dentro con Hiroki.”

“...eh?”

“Nelle storie, Takahiro-kun. Nelle storie.”

Il leader dei D si accigliò, di sicuro non lusingato dal contesto.

“Tsune, io credo che sia ora di staccare e pensare a lavorare seriamente...”

Lo sguardo candido di Tsunehito fece sentire il cantante un autentico idiota. “Io ho già finito.”

“Tsune, sei il mio compagno, giusto?”

“Vedo che non demordi.”

“Non riesco a capire...”

“Lascia che ti faccia una domanda.”

“Hm.”

Il bassista tornò a sedere a gambe incrociate, mettendo da parte il proprio portatile per concentrare tutta la propria attenzione su Asagi. “Sei geloso?”

“No!”

“E quindi?”

“Insomma, Tsunehito, il problema sei tu!”  
“Cerco solo di divertirmi...”

“Tsune, perché non sei geloso di me?!”

Asagi, resosi conto della domanda che aveva esclamato con un po' troppa veemenza, si portò una mano alle labbra, come a trattenere le parole appena uscite – ovviamente, era del tutto inutile ed era anche troppo tardi.

“Non credevo fosse un problema...” replicò l'altro, perplesso. “Insomma, è roba finta. Mi faccio qualche risata, chiudo la pagina e torno a te, una persona vera che non ha certe... velleità.”

Tsunehito si alzò dal divano e, a piedi nudi, raggiunse il compagno al tavolo, chinandosi per mormorare qualche parola al suo orecchio: “Il problema delle storie con noi due... è che hanno spunti interessanti.”

“Hm?”

“Ti do qualche indizio: spesso mi leghi i polsi... o mi bendi.”

Asagi si voltò, gli occhi stretti in un cipiglio. Tsunehito annuì, le sopracciglia appena alzate.

“Passamene qualcuna. Così, per curiosità.”

“Non certo per prendere ispirazione.”

“Oh, no, assolutamente.”

Il cantante sapeva già che la serata aveva appena preso una piega piuttosto interessante.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: In formal wear - General Audiences

Tsunehito si sentiva decisamente a disagio e, allo stesso tempo, incredulo e sconvolto.

Il freddo invernale era tagliente e saliva persino dai cumuli di neve ammassati ai lati del sentiero che conduceva ad un luogo che il bassista, in vita sua, non avrebbe mai creduto di poter conoscere; la brezza serale penetrava in ogni spiffero disponibile e, dato che le maniche dell'abito tradizionale gli andavano un po' larghe, ormai il bassista tremava leggermente di freddo, incapace di credere che Asagi fosse riuscito a convincerlo ad infilarsi un paio di zori.

Il freddo della provincia di Akita era diverso da quello a cui era abituato, sembrava più aggressivo e tagliente rispetto a quello di Tokyo o Yokohama ed era sicuramente insistente, come se amasse aleggiare attorno alle caviglie, punto un po' più scoperto e quindi più sensibile alle basse temperature.

Pur volendo trovare qualcosa di positivo in una situazione del genere, Tsunehito dovette ammettere che aveva soltanto voglia di tornare indietro: ogni passo che muoveva dentro la piccola tenuta della famiglia Ogawa gli ricordava che sarebbero stati giorni difficili, che forse quella del cantante non sarebbe stata una buona mossa... e, soprattutto, l'haori grigio scuro che indossava gli ricordava le ricorrenze festeggiate in famiglia, di cui aveva ricordi devastanti.

“Se non fuggo è solo perché sto congelando.” Fece presente al compagno, non riuscendo a mascherare la nota di disperazione che si poteva percepire nella sua voce.

“E per i mochi di mia madre.”

“L'hai ringraziata per quelli dell'anno scorso?”

“Ovviamente.”

“Non vedo l'ora di rifugiarmi sotto un kotatsu!”

La risata di Asagi, che sembrava perfettamente a proprio agio in abiti tradizionali adatti ad occasioni particolari e al gelo, riuscì a calmare almeno per qualche istante i nervi del bassista – poi, tornò l'ansia. Asagi era erede di una famiglia molto benestante e, in quanto tale, i suoi genitori avevano desiderato per lui un lavoro normale, una famiglia e dei figli, ovviamente una moglie; no, decisamente il più giovane non capiva perché si fosse lasciato convincere dal compagno a presentarsi ai suoi genitori.

Per adattarsi allo spirito delle feste tradizionali e per fare una buona prima impressione sulla famiglia del compagno, ecco che si trovava a indossare degli abiti molto formali, di colori molto seri, ovviamente molto tradizionali; il bassista non indossava un vestito tradizionale invernale da anni, così abituato com'era al comfort di abiti che riuscivano almeno a tenerlo al caldo, ma Asagi era stato più che felice di aiutarlo a vestirsi ed agganciare tutto nel modo corretto. Per quanto Tsunehito potesse essere entusiasta di trascorrere le feste con quella che scherzosamente il suo compagno definiva 'tua cognata' e in balia dei due nipotini del cantante, nulla gli impediva di immaginare tutti i modi orribili in cui i genitori dell'uomo col quale aveva una relazione avrebbero potuto sbatterlo fuori da casa loro.

“Credi che tuo padre potrebbe scambiarmi per una donna?”

“Tsune, vorresti forse nasconderti?”

“La fai facile, tu...”

“Credimi, andrà tutto bene. Ti fidi di me?”

“Takahiro-kun, mi fido di te, lo sai... è sui tuoi genitori che ho delle perplessità.”

Asagi, un sorriso molto divertito sulle labbra velate di burrocacao, strinse il bassista in un dolce abbraccio, mormorandogli all'orecchio: “Sei fantastico, come potrebbero non amarti?”

“Perché sono un maschio, per iniziare?”

“Tsune, davvero, dovrebbero aver capito da molto che non ho interesse nel futuro che paventavano per me.”

“E che ti piacciono gli uomini... lo sanno?”

Un'altra risata venne dal cantante: “Che dire, dovrebbero aver capito anche questo.”

“E se non dovesse...”

“Tsune.” Lo interruppe Asagi, serio, prendendogli il viso tra le mani fredde: “Comunque vada, non ti lascerò.”

“Neanche se dovessero sbattermi fuori?”

“Verrei con te, lo sai.”

“Ma...”

“Tsuneee...”

Prima ancora che il bassista potesse replicare, dando fondo alle sue insicurezze, una delicata voce femminile riuscì ad inserirsi nella loro conversazione: “Dovreste entrare, fa molto freddo.”

Tsunehito si voltò curioso, dimentico persino dell'imbarazzo di essere stato scoperto lì, tra le braccia del cantante: la donna che li aveva approcciati non era molto alta ed aveva il viso segnato da piccole rughe lì dove gli angoli del viso di arricciavano e, nonostante la grossa striscia grigia accanto alla tempia destra che attraversava i capelli di un nero ancora molto profondo raccolti elegantemente sulla nuca suggerisse che quella donna non era affatto giovane, la luce vivace e divertita che si poteva scorgere nei suoi occhi sembrava suggerire tutt'altro. Le sue labbra avevano una forma incredibilmente familiare, ma la cosa che più saltò all'occhio del bassista fu il naso di quella signora, così... inconfondibile, identico a quello di Asagi – si accorse solo dopo un momento iniziale di perplessità che la donna che aveva davanti non poteva che essere la madre del suo compagno... e si maledisse per non essere fuggito prima.

“Ma certo, arriviamo subito. Non prendere freddo, per favore...” replicò Asagi, in un misto di affetto filiale e calma che non poteva confarsi assolutamente a quella situazione, stando ai pensieri del bassista. Ciò che il cantante aggiunse mentre la donna li spronava a non ciondolare in mezzo alla neve e li precedeva verso casa fu la prova definitiva che quello sarebbe stato un capodanno un po' troppo particolare: “Vedi? Non ti ha sbattuto fuori.”

“Tecnicamente, siamo ancora fuori.”

“Però ti ha chiesto di entrare.”

Tsunehito, sentendosi in imbarazzo, esasperato e impaurito, scosse il capo e proseguì lungo il sentiero, arrancando e tremando lungo la striscia di orme lasciate dalla donna che li aveva avvicinati con tanta naturalezza.

“Non vedo l'ora di togliermi questi cosi.” Mugugnò, scrollando con poca delicatezza una manica del vestito tradizionale indossato.

“Non preoccuparti, te li sfilerò appena saremo da soli. Ti ho mai detto che sono tanto bravo a spogliarti, quanto sono bravo a vestirti?”

“Asagi-san, dovresti affrettarti ad entrare: il freddo ti ha dato alla testa!”

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Dancing - General Audiences

La sala prove, che solitamente accoglieva una quantità incredibile di attrezzatura della band, in quell'istante sembrava più grande del solito con gli strumenti e gli amplificatori spostati agli angoli meno usati; la luce era spenta, ma l'atmosfera intima era creata da piccoli lumini a led sparsi per la stanza.

Il leader dei D aveva avuto un'idea che il bassista aveva immediatamente etichettato come folle: un video musicale in cui i due personaggi da loro interpretati, Dreizehn e Carbuncle, danzavano lungo una sala deserta e poco illuminata. Tsunehito, dal canto suo, aveva compreso fin dal primo istante che le cose non sarebbero andate come previsto: difatti, non sapeva ballare.

“Ti insegnerò io.” Aveva risposto il cantante, con dolce fermezza, ponendo freno a qualsiasi protesta.

In quel momento, sentendosi ridicolo nel costume femminile che indossava, il bassista sospirò affranto, pur continuando a volteggiare sul posto con leggiadria: poco a poco, aveva imparato i passi base di un lento, cosa che aveva profondamente deliziato il cantante. Tsunehito non era affatto convinto di essere una persona romantica, anzi, non amava i gesti clamorosi e preferiva la quieta routine di una relazione non sbandierata ai quattro venti; tuttavia, più si muoveva nella penombra e godeva del calore che saliva dal corpo di Asagi, più si convinceva che quel tipo di vicinanza non gli era affatto sgradita – mantello svolazzante del compagno escluso.

Lentamente, portò una mano al viso del cantante, per accarezzargli una guancia appena rasata, profumata di dopobarba, e sorridergli: era un momento così bello ed intimo che non poteva che sentirsi felice.

“Allora, Tsune, ti piace come idea?”

“Non di fronte ad altri e non con questi vestiti, ma devo ammettere che ballare con te è molto bello. Sei un ottimo partner...”

“Di ballo?”

“Anche di vita, Takahiro-kun...”

“Mi sento lusingato.”

Tsunehito rise e volteggiò ancora una volta, una mano stretta in quella del compagno, mentre l'altra era poggiata su una spalla larga e forte: la musica dolce in sottofondo era una colonna sonora ideale per starsene lì, cullandosi a vicenda in quella splendida sensazione di completezza.

“Quindi la mia adorata nipote non vuole ballare con me?”

“Nipote, figlia, cugina e chissà cos'altro...” il bassista rise ancora una volta, sebbene si sentisse un po' in imbarazzo.

“Avevo progettato una storia d'amore proibita tra noi due, ma tu non hai voluto.”

“Pensa alle facce che ci saremmo trovati davanti.”

“Non hai tutti i torti...” sospirò il cantante, stringendo il suo compagno per la vita e stringendolo con passione. “Ma quando tutti non vedono...”

“Zio, sei morto. Mi hai abbandonata. Per un'altra, per di più...”

Asagi scosse il capo e, con espressione addolcita, baciò castamente le labbra di Tsunehito.

“Dreizehn, avrai bisogno di qualcosa di più per farti perdonare!”

“Hmm... ho una mezza idea in mente...”

Ridacchiando, ben stretti in un abbraccio, volteggiarono ancora una volta.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: Cooking/Baking - General Audiences

Asagi provava autentica gioia ogni volta che si ritrovava a scrutare il suo compagno impegnarsi tanto in qualcosa: che fosse la sua passione per il basso, la composizione di qualche base, persino mangiare un gelato, non aveva importanza. La cosa del bassista che più affascinava il cantante era la passione che bruciava in lui, quel suo voler raggiungere a tutti i costi un risultato se non perfetto, quantomeno eccellente.

Così, quando Tsunehito lo aveva accolto a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro in ufficio, il leader dei D era stato felice di accomodarsi in salotto, dove il tavolo era apparecchiato per una cena che, a giudicare dalle candele ancora spente sul tavolo, avrebbe dovuto essere romantica. Contento, Asagi aveva lasciato il compagno ai suoi affari e si era comodato a leggere un buon libro, sorseggiando un bicchiere di vino versatogli dal bassista – che gli aveva assicurato che quella cena era stata organizzata soltanto per farlo sentire amato, non per ricordargli o rinfacciargli chissà che.

Con la promessa che tutto sarebbe stato pronto entro un paio d'ore, Tsunehito era sparito in cucina per spignattare.

Asagi, dopo la prima ora – e dopo aver dormito per mezz'ora con il capo riverso lateralmente, il libro abbandonato in grembo – si alzò per trovare la tavola imbandita di stuzzichini: per qualche motivo, c'erano le classiche tartine occidentali che al bassista erano piaciute tantissimo quando si erano trovati in Europa; una ciotolina di edamame già sgusciati faceva mostra di sé al centro del tavolo, contornata da una ricca tempura di verdure, il tutto ovviamente accompagnato da salsa teriyaki.

Nella sua innocenza, il cantante attese: in fondo, se l'antipasto era pronto, ciò significava che a breve sarebbe arrivato il bassista per goderne insieme, no?

Così non fu.

“Tsune...” gemette, lamentoso, mezz'ora dopo.

Le due ore erano passate, ma del bassista non c'era la minima traccia. Asagi si alzò dalla sedia su cui si era rifugiato e prese la ciotola di edamame, portandola con sé per offrirne qualcuno anche al compagno. “Tsune, sei sicuro che va tutto bene?”

“Certo che va tutto bene!” fu l'unica cosa che si sentì rispondere, anche se il vago sbuffare non fu rassicurante.

“Sei sicuro di non volere un aiuto?” chiese curioso Asagi, facendo per entrare in cucina e tuttavia prontamente fermato all'uscio dal bassista – cosa curiosa, aveva tutti i capelli scarmigliati e il naso sporco di farina. “Carino...” mormorò il leader della band, addolcendosi. “Edamame?”

“No, grazie. Qui è tutto sotto controllo, che ne dici di tornare in salotto a riposare?”

“Sei sicuro? So che non cucini spesso e...”

“Takahiro-kun, vuoi forse che ti dica di filare via?” rise Tsunehito. “Ti prometto che entro mezz'ora sarà tutto pronto e che presto sarò da te per goderci una buona cenetta...”

Asagi, ovviamente, non poté che baciargli la fronte e tornarsene in sala, decidendo di passare il tempo giocando a qualcosa che non toccava da mesi: il gioco basato sulla sua storia di vampiri. Nostalgico, il cantante ascoltò dolcemente le musiche mixate dal suo adorato compagno... e passò l'ora successiva a fantasticare sui suoi personaggi, dispiaciuto che alla fine Carbuncle non avesse avuto la sua storia d'amore con Dreizehn o Justice.

Si accorse dello scorrere del tempo solo quando sentì un'esclamazione ben poco delicata provenire dalla cucina.

“Hm...? Tsune, sono ormai le otto e mezza, lascia che ti aiuti!”

“Non esiste! Ho quasi finito!”

Un'altra esclamazione per nulla tenera.

“Tsuneee...”

Il cantante, stavolta, riuscì ad entrare in cucina senza che Tsunehito potesse fermarlo... e rimase a bocca aperta: sul tavolo erano disseminate ciotole di riso e condimenti, verdure finemente tagliate e persino straccetti di carne. Dal forno saliva un odore delicato e piacevole, forse il dolce?

“E' un segreto!” esclamò il bassista.

Ormai, tuttavia, era troppo tardi: Asagi aveva visto una sorta di grossa pagnotta di pane, non sapendo spiegarsi cosa fossero quelle macchie marroni sulla crosta che andava a dorarsi. “Sembra tutto buonissimo.” Sorrise, scrutando il suo giovane compagno.

“Ecco, adesso però fila via! Ho le ultime cose da fare!”

“Quanto romanticismo...” ridacchiò il cantante.

Finalmente, Tsunehito emerse dalla cucina, conciato in una maniera che avrebbe fatto ridere chiunque, ma che riuscì a far andare in brodo di giuggiole il cantante: indossando le classiche orecchie da Chunezumi ed una maglia grigia per richiamare il colore del costume, portò con sé dei piccoli involtini di riso... a macchie leopardate.

“Ma cosa...”

“Te l'ho detto, voglio che tu ti senta speciale... e dato che oggi è l'anniversario del giorno in cui hai creato Nyasagi, ho deciso che organizzare qualcosa a tema sarebbe stato carino!”

“Tsune, tu sei pazzo!”

“Potrei prendermela, ma quello con le orecchie da topo in effetti sono io...” rise il bassista, versando vino per entrambi. Si avvicinò al cantante e gliene porse un bicchiere, scrutandolo con aria un po' furbetta: “Ho un dessert specialissimo...”

“Dovrei pensare male?”

“Nyasagi-san, no! Ho preparato un dolce leopardato.”

“Hmmm... posso avere anche il mio topino come dessert?”

“Il piano lo prevedeva dopo il dessert, ma immagino che le due cose contemporaneamente non possano far male!”

Asagi rise e fece tintinnare il proprio bicchiere con quello di Tsunehito, preferendo però le sue labbra al vino.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: In Battle, Side-By-Side - Teen And Up Audiences  
> Skyrim AU

Tsunehito scrutò Asagi portarsi una mano al viso per coprirsi naso e bocca, con espressione disgustata: “Devi proprio farlo?”

“Ho bisogno di soldi.” Fu la risposta che il rosso fornì con una semplicità disarmante, aggiungendo poco dopo: “Ti ho già promesso che ne donerò una parte al tempio di Mara, non sei contento?”

“Sarei più contento se riuscissimo ad uscire da questo brutto posto, ho una brutta sensazione...”

Il giovane Dragonborn scrutò l'Arcimago che aveva accanto e raccolse una pozione trovata sul cadavere di un draugr appena sconfitto senza scomporsi più di tanto – non era affatto il primo che combatteva ed il bottino era sempre interessante, non aveva più alcun senso del disgusto... al contrario del potente mago che lo aveva seguito in quell'avventura, che sembrava non aver messo piede fuori dall'accademia da decenni.

“Certo che hai una brutta sensazione, siamo qui per prenderci la maschera di Rahgot.”

“Dobbiamo davvero consegnarla a quel tizio che ci attende?”

“No...” il Dragonborn, intanto, continuava la propria opera di pulizia dei beni dei draugr. “Quel Valmir è un impostore, anche lui porterà la maschera a Labyrinthian.”

“Come fai a saperlo?”

“Sai meglio di me che Hiroki è un ottimo borseggiatore. A proposito, ti ha restituito i septim per le donazioni al tempio di Mara?”

“Sì. Stranamente, non ha neanche cercato di usare del denaro falso.”

Gettando via un'ascia malridotta, Tsunehito si scrollò la polvere dall'armatura e si incamminò verso la fine del corridoio, scrutando la grande porta il cui codice, per loro, non era un mistero. “Buon per te...” mormorò, scrutando l'ordine degli anelli sull'artiglio di drago che aveva tenuto appeso alla cintura, sprezzante del pericolo che aveva corso – se si fosse spezzato, non avrebbe mai osato immaginare quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Asagi, che era davvero intenzionato a scoprire il segreto che si celava dietro le maschere del drago.

Volpe... gufo... serpente. Un giro rapido dell'artiglio, e gli anelli della porta iniziarono a roteare, svelando presto l'ultima rampa di scale, quella che li avrebbe finalmente condotti a destinazione.

“Sei pronto, Arcimago?”

“Sono sempre pronto ad usare un po' di magia, Tsune. Tu, invece, hai bisogno di pozioni?”

“Mi affido ai miei cari Urli.”

“Cerca di risparmiarmi, almeno stavolta...”

Tsunehito rise ripensando all'ultima volta che aveva usato il suo fido Richiamo della tempesta, costringendo, suo malgrado, l'Arcimago a creare una barriera che lo riparasse dall'Urlo che lo aveva investito in pieno. “Farò il bravo!” assicurò, molto divertito, nonostante sapesse cosa stava per attenderli.

“Andiamo, gli altri ci attendono.”

I due salirono le scale polverose ed irregolari, un po' sgomenti dal pesante silenzio che sembrava essere sceso tutto ad un tratto dentro Forelhost: la calma prima della tempesta, pensò il Dragonborn, ripassando febbrilmente gli Urli che aveva imparato nel corso delle sue avventure per paura di dimenticarne qualcuno. Sapeva che Asagi in quei momenti sudava freddo e stringeva il bastone tra le dita sudate come per paura che gli scivolasse, quasi fosse quello a dargli la forza necessaria a lanciare gli incantesimi – la Rosa di Sanguine era ovviamente un artefatto molto potente che, fortunatamente, non era finito in mani sbagliate.

Poco a poco, ecco che nel silenzio, mano a mano che le scale diminuivano, si levavano piccoli rumori: passi felpati di piedi nudi, gracchiare di gole di draugr, lo sguainare di una spada. Col cuore che galoppava nel petto, Tsunehito mise in atto una delle strategie che più gli piacevano: corse lungo gli ultimi gradini e sorprese i primi tre draugr potenti che gli si erano piazzati davanti con uno dei suoi Urli preferiti: “FUS... RO DAH!” esclamò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo.

I draugr vennero sbalzati indietro, lontano, e mentre Asagi ne approfittava per evocare un Daedra con il suo bastone, con l'altra mano stava già lanciando un potente incantesimo di gelo, di modo che i movimenti dei nemici fossero rallentati e i loro attacchi meno potenti. Il Dragonborn, intanto, era partito alla carica con la sua spada daedrica, caricando i potenti draugr rallentati per approfittare del breve lasso di tempo che l'apertura improvvisa del sarcofago di Rahgot gli concedeva: meglio eliminare tutti i lacchè e poi concentrarsi sul Sacerdote.

Con il solito brivido che gli correva sulla schiena nell'udire lo strano fischio al risveglio del Sacerdote, attaccò ancora un draugr, presto raggiunto dal Daedra evocato da Asagi – per quanto fosse devoto a Mara, l'Arcimago non aveva intenzione di rinunciare ai poteri eccezionali di quell'artefatto, decidendo di sfruttarli per la ricerca magica o durante missioni che avrebbero portato grande benessere alla popolazione di Skyrim. Tuttavia, al momento non aveva alcuna intenzione di andarci piano con quelle creature, perciò caricò l'incantesimo elettrico più potente che aveva a disposizione, lanciandolo contro il Sacerdote.

Era un bene che Tsunehito avesse sviluppato talmente tanto la propria spada, da poter assorbire l'energia vitale del nemico, dato che le fiamme lanciate da Rahgot lo avvolgevano con intensità, quasi arrampicandosi sull'armatura che indossava; era anche un bene che il Dragonborn fosse così deciso in battaglia da non farsi distrarre dai lampi che si erano abbattuti anche su di lui, togliendogli un po' di salute presto recuperata grazie al potere della sua arma.

Presto, fu in grado di poter lanciare un altro Urlo. Seguendo il suggerimento di un Asagi impegnato a crearsi attorno una barriera per evitare di essere arrostito dal Sacerdote, Tsunehito prese un respiro profondo e, con quella che gli parve una voce un po' tremante, gridò ancora una volta: “TIID... KRO... UL!”

Il lasso di tempo rallentato non era brevissimo, ma sicuramente avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi. Si fiondò sul Sacerdote e lo colse alle spalle, affondando la lama nella sua carne ormai vecchia e rattrappita, sentendosi un po' meglio mano a mano che ogni fendente gli restituiva un po' di salute. Il Daedra lo aveva raggiunto e stava blaterando qualcosa, ma il Dragonborn riusciva soltanto a sentire il rombo del sangue che gli circolava vicino alle tempie, in un caos fastidioso ed un tonfo al cuore quando il tempo riprese a scorrere regolarmente; altre fiamme lo circondarono, ma non riuscì nemmeno a sentire dolore, preso com'era nel suo attacco.

Bastarono pochi colpi per finire il Sacerdote che, con un urlo ben poco piacevole, prese fuoco e divenne presto cenere.

“Ce l'abbiamo fatta...” mormorò Asagi, tutto scarmigliato, con l'aria di chi non si sentiva bene.

“Stai male?” chiese l'altro, mentre il Daedra svaniva con un gemito di dolore, tornando tra i piani dell'Oblivion.

“No, ma ho consumato molto potere magico, ho bisogno di riposo.”

“Sì... te lo meriti.”

L'Arcimago sorrise e ripose il bastone alla cintura della veste indossata, avvicinandosi al Dragonborn per sollevare la parte anteriore dell'elmo che l'altro indossava. Osservò il suo viso giovane, l'espressione piena di sollievo, e senza pensarci su lo abbracciò, mormorando presto: ”Che peccato, senza armatura sarebbe più carino...”

“Riften non è molto distante, una volta lì potremo riposarci, fare le donazioni a Mara e... stare insieme.”

“'Stare insieme' è un po' un eufemismo.”

Tsunehito rise: “Non hai tutti i torti. Andiamo, su, che non vedo l'ora di togliermi di dosso l'armatura ed infilarmi nel tuo letto caldo!”

“Il bottino, prima.”

“Giusto, il bottino. Tu fai parte del bottino, lo sai?”

“Il tuo bottino personale...” sospirò Asagi, seguendo uno Tsunehito che aveva ricominciato a frugare tra i cadaveri.

Il Dragonborn si chinò per voltare un draugr e ficcargli le mani nelle piccole tasche degli stracci indossati: “So cosa stai pensando, tranquillo: quel bagno possiamo anche farcelo insieme!”

“Magari prima sarebbe meglio che tu usufruissi delle docce della gilda, da Hiroki.”

“Mi spieresti?”

“Tsune, sai benissimo che non potrei farlo: sarei già pronto a passarti il sapone, come sempre.”

Finendo di frugare tra la terra e i cadaveri, Tsunehito fece strada verso il grosso baule pieno di ricchezze che li attendeva.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Arguing - Teen And Up Audiences

“Rui-chan di qua... Rui-chan di là...” sbuffò il bassista.

Notoriamente una persona molto rilassata, era raro vedere Tsunehito sbuffare seriamente, con quel suo broncetto e il cipiglio che somigliava a quello di un gufo – Asagi, a dire il vero, quasi non riusciva a prenderlo sul serio, innamoratissimo di quell'espressione che altri avrebbero giudicato fastidiosa.

Lo scrutava da lontano, fingendosi intento a sistemare la scaletta del prossimo concerto, sebbene tutta la sua attenzione fosse catalizzata dal compagno: era bello, in verità, sapere che l'altro poteva persino provare gelosia, cosa che faceva sentire il cantante un po' lusingato.

Erano anni, ormai, che chiamava Ruiza Rui-chan e, di certo, non avrebbe smesso adesso, prima di tutto per coerenza: ormai le fan sapevano che il chitarrista per lui era Rui-chan, quasi come un bambino, così come tutti sapevano che il bassista per lui era Tsune... o Chune, quando si sentiva in vena di tenerezza. In virtù di questo e del legame d'amicizia che aveva stretto con molti sacrifici con il primo chitarrista, Asagi non se la sentiva proprio di cambiare ulteriormente il modo in cui parlava di fronte alle fan – aveva già incluso Tsune nel discorso, un soprannome che per lui era fin troppo rivelante. Solo all'interno della coppia, tradizionalmente, non si aggiungono suffissi o vezzeggiativi; Asagi, a dire vero, si meravigliava non poco del silenzio generale sulla questione.

Tsunehito, però, così diverso da lui, sembrava essere di un altro parere.

“Non ci provi nemmeno, vero?” lo apostrofò il bassista.

Il cantante, per tutta risposta, si limitò a chinare il capo sulla lunga lista di argomenti che aveva preparato per la band, segretamente divertito.

“E la cosa che più mi irrita” sbuffò il più giovane, approfittando di quei pochi momenti riservati esclusivamente a loro. “È che la gente pensa chissà cosa! Tratti il tuo chitarrista come un bambino e magicamente, per le fan, dovreste sposarvi! Noi due invece no, non importa quanti abbracci ti chieda, quanto possa stuzzicarti...”

Con un gemito stanco, Tsunehito spostò il borsone contenente gli attrezzi per la batteria di Hiroki, badando bene a non gettarli malamente; trotterellando da un capo all'altro della stanza, il viso rosso di rabbia e le labbra assottigliate in un'espressione dura, il bassista continuava a parlare al cantante, sebbene questi fosse sicuro che il suo giovane compagno avesse solo bisogno di tirar fuori la negatività.

“Per le fan, sarò sempre quello che è arrivato dopo. Che... che palle! Sono proprio stanco di questa situazione!”

In quel momento, Asagi avrebbe dovuto comprendere che le cose non sarebbero andate per il meglio e che un suo intervento rassicurante sarebbe stata la mossa più saggia, ma lo squillo del suo smartphone interruppe la sua contemplazione: Hide-zou aveva bisogno di aiuto con il trasloco di gadget che presto avrebbero dovuto spedire. Di norma, il cantante avrebbe chiamato Hiroki o ci avrebbe mandato direttamente Tsunehito, ma dato che il primo era a montare la propria batteria sul palco e che il secondo era arrivato al punto in cui qualsiasi parola sarebbe stata inutile, il cantante sospirò e si alzò.

“Mi raccomando, Rui-chan ti aspetta!”

“Tsune... è Hide-zou...”

“Non preoccuparti, il tuo Rui-chan verrà a salvarti con le sue cosce di fuori e il suo portamento civettuolo!”

“Preferirei un certo topino...”

“Hmm, certo. Come no.”

“Tsune...”

“Il tuo scoiattolino ti attende, che ne dici di dargli un bacio?”

Asagi, inspirando profondamente per non sbottare in una risposta poco adeguata, dovette ammettere che non era piacevole sentirsi rinfacciare le dichiarazioni ambigue che di tanto in tanto gli sfuggivano – più per non dover rendere conto della relazione molto intima che lo legava al bassista che per altro. Tsunehito lo sapeva bene ed era d'accordo sul non esporsi troppo, ma c'erano cose che passavano il segno. Non che al leader dei D desse fastidio, anzi, continuava a pensare che il suo dolce compagno fosse particolarmente adorabile persino quando diventava così irritante... e irritato.

“Vado a porgergli un mazzo di rose blu.”

“So io dove gliele porgerei...”

Il cantante si dileguò con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra, non riuscendo a prendere sul serio il bassista; incrociò proprio Ruiza qualche metro più in là e, col sorriso di chi sa, lo indirizzò verso il camerino dove il suo compagno, approfittando dell'assenza di altri, continuava nervosamente a rimettere in ordine una stanza già piuttosto ordinata.

Tsunehito, dal canto suo, sentendosi piuttosto sconfortato, si era gettato sul divano a disposizione e stava cercando di non pensare alle parole che avevano scatenato la sua reazione – sapeva che il leader della band non aveva intenzioni serie, ma addirittura dire di voler baciare Ruiza... il solo pensiero lo riempiva di commenti poco lusinghieri. Non che percepisse il chitarrista come una minaccia, ma la consapevolezza che Asagi non avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere a lui, in pubblico, lo aveva inaspettatamente ferito; essendo tuttavia cresciuto in una famiglia che reprimeva la tristezza, Tsunehito aveva fatto ricorso alla rabbia, sentimento più accettabile, ma neanche questo aveva smosso molto il suo compagno.

Proprio per questo, quando sentì il cigolare della maniglia e la porta aprirsi, per chiudersi rapidamente pochi istanti dopo, non si astenne dal fare un commento un po' velenoso: “Asagi-san, dovresti realmente chiedere al tuo dolce, dolce Rui-chan di sposarti. Davanti a tutti, ovviamente.”

A braccia incrociate, dando le spalle alla porta, Tsunehito non si stupì della mancanza di risposta, così come l'affondo di un paio di scarpe con la zeppa piuttosto alta non lo sorprese. Indossando solo mezzo costume, non ancora truccato, il bassista si accarezzò il viso, cercando di risparmiarsi altre frecciatine crudeli... inutilmente. Continuava a pensare che il trattamento di Asagi non fosse ingiusto, ma che alcune parole facessero male indipendentemente dal contesto in cui sono inserite.

“Mi raccomando, voglio esserci! Sarà il matrimonio del secolo, con il tuo dolce Rui-chan in vestito da sposa che lascia vedere persino le chiappe!”

“Beh...” replicò Ruiza, gettandosi sul divano, accanto a lui. “Avrei le chiappe di fuori, è vero, ma lo farei con stile.”

“Fammi indovinare...” sospirò Tsunehito, con l'aria di chi non è affatto sorpreso.

“Mi ha mandato Asagi-kun.”

“Lo ammazzo.”

“Ottimo!” esclamò il chitarrista.

Il bassista, sconcertato, dimenticò il motivo di tanta gelosia e, voltandosi verso Ruiza, si accigliò: “Ed io che credevo ti saresti lanciato in sua difesa.”

“A dire la verità, credo di essere un problema più per Asagi-kun che per te.”

“Ovvero?”

“Ovvero...” sospirò il chitarrista, incrociando le gambe dotate di zeppe. “Tra voi due, preferirei sposarmi con te. Dobbiamo per forza sposarci?”

“Ma che...?”

“Tsunehito-kun, non fraintendermi, non potrei mai fare certe cose sapendo che tu e Asagi-kun avete una relazione. Dico solo che, per alcuni versi, preferisco pensare a te in certi termini, tipo... beh, l'idea del vestito da sposa con il sedere di fuori non era male, a patto che sia tu a indossarlo.”

Il bassista, di fronte ad una dichiarazione tanto sincera e priva di vergogna, non poté che arrossire, chiedendosi se non avesse offeso il collega. Lo scrutò per un lungo momento, indugiando sull'espressione fin troppo adulta che era comparsa su quel viso così giovanile... e realizzò: “Ruiza-san, non sarai mica serio?!”

“Potrei esserlo, se tu non fossi impegnato con il leader. Detto tra noi, ci sono giorni in cui vorrei essere al suo posto solo per te.”

“Oh. Dovrei sentirmi lusingato?”

“Non credo, ho la sensazione di non piacerti proprio.”

“No, senti...” Tsunehito inspirò a fondo, stringendosi la radice del naso con due dita, nel tentativo di salvare la faccia e la situazione. “Non sei tu, il problema è che a volte penso che Asagi-san esageri.”

Il piccolo sorriso saputo sulle labbra di Ruiza bastò a peggiorare l'imbarazzo del bassista: “Continuo a sostenere che sia più edificante parlare di te col sedere di fuori.”

“Ruiza-san...”

“Tsunehito-kun, chi porterei ad un appuntamento?”

“...eh?”

“Te!”

“E allora...?”

Ruiza scosse il capo e tirò fuori il proprio smartphone dalla piccola tasca degli shorts lucenti indossati, digitando il codice per sbloccare lo schermo. Sospirando pesantemente, si spiegò meglio: “Significa che, lì dove non c'è interesse, non c'è motivo di rabbia. Semplice.”

Tsunehito lo scrutò selezionare un'applicazione e poi iniziare a scrivere qualcosa con dita veloci. Perplesso, non riuscendo più neanche ad arrabbiarsi data la paradossalità della situazione in cui lo stesso Asagi lo aveva cacciato, il bassista replicò: “E dovrei lasciar correre quando tu e Asagi...?”

“Te lo dico solo se vai a fare pace con tuo... ahem... marito.”

“Ruiza-san, per favore...”

“Gli ho appena scritto quella cosa della sposa con le chiappe di fuori.”

“Se non fosse che, nonostante tutto, sei mio amico, potrei defenestrarti.”

“Siamo al pianterreno.”

“Non è questo il punto!”

Ruiza alzò il capo e, ridendo, esclamò esasperato: “Vuoi andare a fare pace con Asagi-kun?!”

“...comunque torneremo su questa storia dell'appuntamento.”

“Sì, sì, certo...”

Il bassista, perplesso e divertito allo stesso tempo, si alzò e, ormai rassicurato, si diresse verso la porta.

“E comunque hai anche tu le cosce di fuori.”

“Sì, ma le tue sono idolatrate dalle fan.”

“Sogna, Tsune, sogna.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Making Up Afterwards - Teen And Up Audiences

Il bassista dei D si affrettava sulle proprie platform lungo il corridoio un po' tetro.

Ruiza gli aveva fatto notare che non c'era alcuna ragione di essere geloso proprio di lui e che, al contrario, il cantante era quello che avrebbe dovuto provare un simile sentimento; non riuscendo ancora a credere di essersi guadagnato un posto speciale nelle fantasie del chitarrista, Tsunehito aveva seguito il suo suggerimento ed era uscito dal camerino, alla ricerca del cantante che, a quanto sembrava, doveva essere sul retro per aiutare il secondo chitarrista con gli scatoloni di gadget.

Continuava a non approvare certe uscite pubbliche del leader della band: pur essendo d'accordo sulla necessità di non attirare l'attenzione su di loro, il bassista era convinto che esistessero modi più adatti di apostrofare il chitarrista senza suscitare fastidio. Forse, tuttavia, questo ad Asagi non interessava.

Ruiza l'aveva invitato caldamente ad andare a far pace con il cantante e Tsunehito, almeno per stavolta, aveva preso per buone le sue parole, lasciandosi il camerino alle spalle per andare alla ricerca del cantante, non sapendo quanto fosse stato infastidito dalla sua scenata interrotta da Hide-zou. Così, salutando un paio di persone dello staff e stringendosi nella giacca della tuta nera che era solito indossare sui vestiti di scena, attraversò anche la porta che conduceva sul retro, trovandosi di fronte ad una serranda aperta, una macchina – inconfondibilmente del secondo chitarrista – con gli sportelli aperti ed il posteriore – anche quello inconfondibile, per il bassista – del cantante che sbucava... beh, dallo sportello posteriore.

“Come ho già detto a Ruiza, se non fossi mio amico potrei defenestrarti.” Esordì così, non esattamente l'inizio ideale per scusarsi.

“Tsune, siamo al pianterreno.”

“Lo so.”

“Sai che non sarebbe molto efficace, vero?”

Tsunehito osservò il capo del cantante finalmente sbucare dall'automobile e la sua attenzione fu subito attirata dal sorriso saputo che aleggiava sulle labbra che tante volte aveva baciato: dovette ammettere che, pur sentendo di avere ragione, forse avrebbe dovuto essere meno aggressivo; non che Asagi non sapesse quanto fastidio provasse a volte.

Accigliandosi, nel tentativo di essere serio e non lasciarsi andare ad altre considerazioni poco delicate, il bassista andò incontro al compagno di vita, spostando lo scatolone che l'altro stava per caricarsi, e lo abbracciò: “Scusa...”

“Ti amo, Tsune, non dimenticarlo mai...”

L'abbraccio di Asagi era caldo e avvolgente, rassicurante, ed il bassista si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi per poggiare il capo sulla spalla del compagno, mormorando: “La prossima volta dovresti dire che bacerai me.”

“Hm?”

“Mi ha dato molto fastidio.”

“Oh, non credevo. Mi perdoneresti, allora?”

Il cantante chinò il capo per posare un tenero bacio sulla fronte del bassista, che a quel punto si sentiva molto meglio solo per aver finalmente ammesso quel era il motivo di tanta agitazione. Si strinse ancora un po' al compagno ed annuì, adesso capendo bene perché Asagi avesse mandato il primo chitarrista dei D a parlargli.

“Ti perdono...” rispose in un tenero mugugno. “Mi conosci più di chiunque altro.”

“Lo so.” Rise con leggerezza il cantante. “A dire la verità, ti trovo adorabile nei tuoi momenti di gelosia: oggi sei così tenero che non riesco proprio ad arrabbiarmi con te... il mio Chune...”

Tsunehito si sentì il cuore pieno di felicità, la rabbia ormai ben lontana: Asagi lo conosceva davvero così bene ed aveva la pazienza di non arrabbiarsi di fronte a certe manifestazioni di disappunto e, pur non riuscendo a volte a comprendere che per il bassista alcune cose passavano il segno, era sempre pronto a scusarsi e coccolarlo. Indubbiamente, il bassista aveva tutti i motivi per sentirsi fortunato e innamorato.

“Ora, passando a cose che credo possano interessarci di più...” Tsunehito non ebbe il tempo di chiedergli delucidazioni, che Asagi gli piazzò il proprio smartphone davanti al nasino per fargli leggere la chat di LINE con Ruiza. “A me quel vestito da sposa con il sedere in bella vista non dispiacerebbe.”

“Era solo per dire...”

“Difatti, trovo che quel che hai detto sia piuttosto interessante.”

Prima che il bassista potesse replicare, una risata molto familiare interruppe la loro conversazione: Hide-zou era finalmente tornato, indossando solo la parte inferiore del costume di scena, e li stava raggiungendo senza battere ciglio di fronte al loro abbraccio: “Meno sederi, più scatoloni!”

“Che bel motto, lo scriverei su una maglietta.” Replicò Tsunehito, senza scomposi più di tanto mentre scioglieva l'abbraccio in cui era stretto e si caricava lo scatolone che poco prima Asagi avrebbe dovuto portar via.

“Ti aiuto, Tsune...”

“Capo: meno Tsune, più scatoloni!”

“Non potremmo chiamare Hiroki?!”

L'esclamazione carica di sbigottimento del cantante fece ridere bassista e secondo chitarrista.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes - General Audiences

Asagi gettò un'occhiata verso l'altro capo del tavolo, cercando lo sguardo del bassista.

Quella in cui si erano impelagati si stava rivelando una riunione più lunga ed estenuante del previsto: le battute di Hide-zou e le risatine di Ruiza erano diventate un po' troppe per i gusti del cantante, che proprio in quel momento avrebbe soltanto desiderato poter chiudere seccamente e portare il suo dolce compagno al cinema, come promesso. A volte trovava difficile conciliare lavoro, amicizia e amore, ma lo stesso Tsunehito lo spronava a fare del proprio meglio e a portare pazienza di fronte alle sciocchezze altrui – Hiroki, poco più in là, prendeva qualche appunto su un piccolo blocco di carta, con la sua solita scrittura veloce.

“Io continuo a pensare che dovremmo fare un servizio in costume da samurai! Hiroki lo lasciamo nudo, il suo corpo è la sua armatura!” continuò il secondo chitarrista, con invidiabile convinzione.

“Stiamo cercando di portare avanti la nostra vampire story, non penso che i samurai...” sospirò Asagi, interrotto malamente dalle risate di un Ruiza che, con un cucchiaino tra le dita, gesticolava.

“Le armature dei cavalieri potrebbero somigliare a quelle dei samurai, allora!” esclamò il biondo chitarrista, prendendo un'altra cucchiaiata di budino per portarsela alle labbra.

Il cantante cercò ancora una volta, disperatamente, lo sguardo di Tsunehito, come alla ricerca d'aiuto; il bassista, intercettandolo, sorrise con fare complice e cercò di riportare la conversazione verso argomenti più alla loro portata: “È una gioia sentirvi dire queste cose in radio, ma dovremmo pensare a cose più in linea con lo spirito degli ultimi singoli...”

“A proposito, stavo pensando che Rafaga potrebbe decidere di svelare alla sua pronipote il segreto di famiglia!”

Presto, Asagi smise di seguire le parole di Hide-zou, tornando a scrutare il bassista alla ricerca di un segno di complicità: prontamente ricambiato, il leader dei D inclinò appena il capo verso destra, concentrando tutta la sua attenzione verso il suo giovane compagno, che annuiva di tanto in tanto ma, probabilmente, non seguiva realmente la discussione nata tra batterista e secondo chitarrista – le loro parole sembravano arrivare da lontano, quasi un sussurro di concetti di amicizia e mutuo aiuto che il cantante non coglieva appieno, tutto preso dal suo scambio di dolci sguardi con il bassista. Sì, l'avrebbe portato al cinema e poi a cena, magari prendergli un dolce, per poi tornare a casa ed accoccolarsi insieme a letto; gli sembrava già di poter cogliere l'odore di buono che saliva dai capelli puliti e ben tenuti di Tsunehito, il calore del suo respiro.

“E questo è quanto! Asagi-san, che ne pensi?”

DI fronte allo sprone del chitarrista, che sembrava aver malamente interrotto il piccolo idillio che il cantante aveva cercato di costruire segretamente, Asagi si schiarì la voce e fece per replicare... accorgendosi solo in quell'istante che, anche se avesse voluto interessarsi seriamente alle sue idee, non ci era riuscito, desideroso invece di trovare compagnia in uno Tsunehito che aveva chinato il capo e fingeva di segnare qualcosa sul suo blocco per appunti. “Hmm...” iniziò il leader della band, cercando freneticamente una risposta accomodante che non suonasse condiscendente.

Dopo un momento di imbarazzo che sembrò durare molto più di quanto lo stesso Asagi non desiderasse, Ruiza si inserì nella conversazione con un candore che in molti parevano invidiargli: “Asagi-kun, ti sei distratto?”

Il cantante riuscì a scorgere un rossore molto familiare sul viso di Tsunehito che, a capo chino, sembrava intento a scrivere qualcosa. Inspirando a fondo, sentendo quello stesso calore farsi strada sul suo viso, Asagi ammise: “In realtà, guardavo Tsune...”

“Capo, dobbiamo iniziare a bendarti... o mettere i baffi finti a Tsunehito, così ti farà ridere e sapremo quando sei sul punto di distrarti.” Rise Hide-zou, per nulla offeso. “Parlavamo di sviluppare il concetto di amicizia tra Rafaga e Wilderness...” riprese il secondo chitarrista, gettando un'occhiata anche a Tsunehito.

“O forse vorresti più pensare a ciò che lega Justice e Carbuncle?” il commento di Hiroki non era particolarmente tagliente, ma riuscì a spingere il bassista ad alzare il capo.

“Carbuncle vorrebbe ancora Dreizehn.” Fu la risposta secca ed incredibilmente piena di dignità che venne dall'altro capo del tavolo.

Asagi scambiò ancora un'occhiata piena d'affetto con la sua dolce metà e si ritrovò a sorridere, pieno d'amore: “Non è detto che prima o poi non lo abbia...”

“Io sono sempre del parere che la dolce donzella dovrebbe passare oltre e trovarsi un uomo che sappia come renderla felice.”

“Hiroki-san, Kircheis è solo un...”

“Tsunehito-kun, chi ti ha detto che parlavo di Kircheis?” il sorriso del batterista sembrava comunicare una grande soddisfazione. “Ci sarebbe anche un certo uomo che ama molto la sua terra a sud... e che amerebbe molto rendere felice una certa vampira piena di passione...”

“Non ho capito, perché Kircheis non potrebbe avere una storia con Carbuncle? Acqua e fuoco sono complementari!” si intromise Ruiza, incredulo e al contempo divertito.

“Ma il vento potrebbe rendere quel fuoco così selvaggio...” Hide-zou aveva sfoderato la sua solita faccia da schiaffi.

Tsunehito scosse il capo e prese la scatola di Pocky che aveva tenuto con sé, aprendo la confezione in un gesto inequivocabile: non era disposto a sentire certe argomentazioni. Tuttavia, dopo aver preso con calma il primo bastoncino e averlo mandato giù, degnò tutti di risposta: “Dreizehn è oscurità. Sebbene la luce possa cancellarla, solo una fiamma può rischiararla senza eliminarla... ergo, siete tutti in torto ed io voglio comunque che Carbuncle abbia la sua storia con Dreizehn.”

“Quanto amore...” mormorò Ruiza, divertito, raschiando il fondo del suo vasetto di budino.

Di fronte al nuovo rossore sul bel viso di Tsunehito, Asagi si sentì riempire di un dolce calore – nonostante avesse rinunciato a sviluppare quella trama per non avere problemi con le fan e proteggere la sua relazione con il bassista, questi era ancora pronto a sostenere la vecchia versione.

Incrociò ancora una volta lo sguardo del suo compagno e gli sorrise teneramente, cercando di calmare il battito emozionato del suo cuore.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: Getting Married - General Audiences

La piccola chiesa dalle pareti di delicato legno chiaro era accogliente e riccamente addobbata: c'erano fiori ad ogni angolo, ai lati di ogni panca, petali di rose sparsi abbondantemente lungo la navata che gli sposi avrebbero percorso e ne traboccavano persino dal pulpito. Piccoli libretti celebrativi erano stati messi a disposizione per tutti gli ospiti, mentre le panche erano coperte da comodi cuscini di broccato rosso dalle rifiniture dorate; sull'altare, anch'esso non privo di delicati gigli bianchi, spiccava molto la figura vestita elegantemente di un Hide-zou chino ad aggiustare qualcosa.

Asagi, in contemplazione pensosa, avvolto nel suo tight rigorosamente nero, giocherellava distratto con i gemelli che portava ai polsini, cercando di non farsi prendere dall'ansia: era un momento della sua vita molto importante e nulla doveva andare storto. Immaginava già di trovarsi alla fine della navata, il viso rivolto verso l'entrata della chiesa, in attesa... e poi l'arrivo del suo compagno, il suo viso radioso di felicità e gli occhi lucidi di lacrime di gioia, il momento in cui i testimoni firmavano il registro, il bacio finale...  
Il cuore del cantante ebbe un dolce sussulto.

“Dovrebbe essere tutto pronto: i sacchetti con i petali di rose sono già posizionati sul banchetto all'entrata, non mancano libretti e quel buco sul vestito di Hide-zou è stato ricucito. Adesso mancano solo gli ospiti... e l'altro sposo!”

Hiroki, terribilmente affascinante nel suo abito da cerimonia, aveva perlustrato la chiesa per controllare che fosse tutto in ordine ed era tornato da Asagi per rasserenarlo sullo stato delle cose.

Lì per lì, il cantante annuì con un bel sorriso sulle labbra, vivendo ancora e ancora nella propria mente il momento perfetto che tanto aveva atteso: il tremolio nella propria voce nel rispondere che sì, voleva sposare Tsunehito, il profumo di gigli che rendeva l'aria dolce e lo stesso odore stupendo sui capelli del suo compagno... sì, sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.

Adesso, si trattava solo di attendere gli invitati.

E... l'altro sposo?

“Hiroki...”  
“Non dirmi che c'è qualcosa che non va.”

“Tsunehito...”

“Non dirmelo...”

Asagi, impallidendo, si voltò verso l'amico, concludendo: “Lui non lo sa.”

“Cosa?! Com'è possibile?!”

“Volevo organizzare una cerimonia perfetta, ma ho dimenticato di dirglielo!”

“Asagi, mi stai prendendo in giro?”

“Vorrei proprio che fosse uno scherzo. Resta qui a tenere tutto sotto controllo, vado a prendere Tsune!”

Il cantante iniziò a percorrere velocemente la navata, lasciandosi alle spalle il suggerimento più sensato di un batterista che si era offerto di andare a casa del bassista, per poi correre con tutto se stesso una volta arrivato all'esterno della chiesetta. Col cuore in gola, cercò le chiavi della macchina nelle tasche del vestito da cerimonia, ma non trovò alcunché.

Frustrato, gettò un'occhiata al parapetto poco più in là. Se solo avesse potuto gettarsi da lì e risparmiare qualche centinaio di metri, sarebbe stato tutto più veloce!

Senza neanche rendersi conto del come, tuttavia, si ritrovò sospeso da terra, il parapetto ormai alle spalle, col corpo che volava veloce verso terra. Cercò di prepararsi all'impatto imminente...

 

Asagi si risvegliò nel proprio letto con un sobbalzo spiacevole e cercò di calmare il battito rapido del proprio cuore.

Era stato tutto un sogno? Sì, in effetti lo era... che sciocco...

“Fatto brutti sogni?” mugugnò il bassista, che stava dormendo al suo fianco.

“Hmmm, ni...”

Tsunehito si voltò a scrutarlo e, ancora assonnato, si mise a sedere. “Ancora quell'incubo col coniglio che poi si trasforma in un T-rex? Dai, lo sai che i conigli sono e restano carini e coccolosi, non corri rischi...”

“Ci sposavamo.”

“Cosa?”

“Ci sposavamo in una bella chiesetta di paese, c'erano tanti fiori ed era tutto così... bello...”

Con un sospiro, il bassista si allungò verso il compagno e gli poggiò una mano sul capo; con un sorriso sereno, replicò: “Beh... è un bel sogno, per i tuoi standard...”

“Se non fosse che tu eri assente.”

“Oh, davvero? Nella tua mente, ti pianterei all'altare?”

“Peggio...”  
“Sono scappato con Hide-zou in Olanda?”

Ridendo della grossa, Asagi scosse il capo e si tirò su a sedere per cingere le spalle di Tsunehito in un abbraccio. Stringendoselo contro e lasciando che l'altro poggiasse la testa sulla sua spalla, spiegò: “Ho scoperto di non averti detto nulla perché volevo farti una sorpresa... ma alla fine il giorno del matrimonio è arrivato e tu non sapevi di dover venire in chiesa, così ho preso a correre e, non so come, sono finito a gettarmi da un parapetto...”

“Beh, non era poi così brutto, poteva andar peggio.”

“Sempre meglio del coniglio che si trasforma in T-rex.”

Tsunehito sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, il capo ancora poggiato sulla spalla di Asagi, rilassandosi. Capitava, a volte, che in alcuni periodi il cantante fosse tormentato da incubi e, anche se il più giovane non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, era proprio quello il motivo per cui aveva iniziato a fermarsi sempre più spesso a casa del compagno: svegliarsi nel bel mezzo della notte e consolare l'altro non poteva che essere un gesto onesto e sincero, una sorta di muto ringraziamento per tutti i sacrifici fatti da Asagi, che tra lavoro d'ufficio e band si ritrovava spesso senza tempo per se stesso.

“Tsune...”

“Dimmi...”

“Se te lo chiedessi, vorresti sposarmi?”

“Me lo stai già chiedendo.”

“Parlo solo per ipotesi.”

“Hmmm...” il bassista restò in silenzio per un lungo momento, pensoso, per poi rispondere sibillino: “Facciamo una cosa.”

“Cosa?”

“Chiedimelo solo se hai intenzione di sposarmi.”

Il cantante annuì, in silenzio, sebbene curioso. Pur volendo sapere assolutamente la risposta a una domanda del genere, non insistette oltre, sapendo bene che il compagno aveva le proprie ragioni per fornirgli una risposta così vaga; allo stesso tempo, non poteva fare a meno di pensare di non essere ancora pronto ad un passo del genere. Non gli restava che attendere che i tempi fossero maturi.

“Ti sei offeso?”

“Per nulla, Tsune, anzi...”

“Tu sei l'unico che mi capisce...” sospirò il bassista, cingendo con le braccia il petto del compagno.

“Torniamo a dormire, su.”

“Hai ragione. Buonanotte, Takahiro-kun... e mi raccomando, niente conigli che diventano T-rex! Hai già avuto la tua dose di sogni assurdi!”

Asagi rise e tornò a sdraiarsi, trascinandosi sopra il bassista.

“Buonanotte, Tsune... cerca di non fuggire con Hide-zou in sogno!”

Il cantante sentì che la risata di Tsunehito gli avrebbe portato solo bei sogni.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: On one of their birthdays - General Audiences

Quello di Asagi, decisamente, non era stato un buon risveglio.

Quella mattina d'agosto era particolarmente umida e, nonostante il deumidificatore che il cantante si era premurato di accendere, i suoi capelli erano fastidiosamente attaccaticci sulla pelle del viso e del collo. Aveva cercato il calore rinfrancante del corpo di Tsunehito, ma, quando era riuscito solo a tastare altra stoffa neanche più calda, si era dovuto rassegnare e decidere di alzarsi.

Aveva trovato un biglietto sul suo comodino in cui il bassista annunciava di aver avuto un imprevisto ed essere coinvolto in un impegno improrogabile fino al tardo pomeriggio – il che aveva contribuito alla sensazione fastidiosa che stava annunciando al cantante l'inizio di una classica brutta giornata.

Difatti, quando finalmente aveva parcheggiato la propria auto ed si era recato allo studio di registrazione, aveva avuto conferma di ciò che aveva sospettato fortemente: non sarebbe affatto stata una bella giornata. Stando a ciò che il tecnico aveva scritto sul biglietto appeso alla porta, il mixer era fuori uso e non sarebbe stato possibile ripararlo subito causa mancanza di un componente da sostituire.

“Tanti auguri a me...” sbuffò in quel momento il leader dei D, tornando sui propri passi e chiedendosi perché nessuno si fosse degnato di fare in modo di avvertirlo sul cellulare.

Si accorse, soltanto dopo essere rientrato in macchina, di aver lasciato lo smartphone a casa.

Tanto valeva andare a fare un giro.

 

~

 

Nel primo pomeriggio, tuttavia, Asagi era rientrato a casa frustrato, ma con in mano un sacchetto di prodotti per la pelle.

Sul suo smartphone c'erano almeno una decina di messaggi – ovviamente, il tecnico lo aveva avvertito persino con largo anticipo, ma il cantante, infastidito dall'umidità costante e dalla piega che quella giornata aveva preso, non aveva pensato neanche lontanamente a controllare il proprio apparecchio.

Così, dopo un buon bagno che non l'aveva aiutato a rilassarsi ed aver rassettato ciò che aveva lasciato in disordine qualche ora prima, in quella Asagi cercava di concentrarsi per trovare le parole per una nuova canzone. Il concept c'era, ma l'ispirazione faticava ad arrivare. Ignorò, quindi, il primo trillo dello smartphone che aveva a portata di mano, cercando di aggrapparsi agli ultimi brandelli di determinazione che potevano essere rimasti in lui, ma il secondo squillo distrusse totalmente qualsiasi idea la sua mente avesse concepito a fatica.

Con un piccolo verso frustrato, il cantante allungò una mano velata di sudore e fece scorrere il dito sullo schermo per rispondere.

La conversazione con Ruiza durò poco e fu a dir poco infruttuosa, considerando che il chitarrista aveva soltanto intenzione di consigliargli una nuova marca di budino.

Soltanto per curiosità, Asagi chiamò rapidamente Tsunehito, alla ricerca di una voce amica – ma non sarebbe stata una brutta giornata, se l'altro avesse risposto. Ovviamente, il telefono del bassista continuò a squillare a lungo.

Non che al leader della band piacesse particolarmente celebrare il proprio compleanno, non era una di quelle persone che tendevano ad offendersi per la mancanza di auguri. Tuttavia, in quanto personaggio pubblico e possessore di un blog, nonché frequentatore molto saltuario della pagina ufficiale della band su Facebook, gli auguri di buon compleanno da parte dei fan erano all'ordine del giorno – con i concerti puntualmente organizzati il giorno del suo compleanno, poi, per anni non aveva potuto sottrarsi ai festeggiamenti collettivi con band e fan.

Abituato quindi in un certo modo e letti sul blog i commenti di fan che gli auguravano di divertirsi con i suoi amici, il cantante iniziò davvero a sentirsi ignorato proprio da coloro che ogni anno organizzavano i festeggiamenti con la band: amici e colleghi. Sua sorella era stata molto gentile a spedirgli un regalo che purtroppo non era arrivato in tempo, ma mai avrebbe potuto pensare che proprio Tsunehito, suo collega, amico e compagno di vita, potesse dimenticare una data quasi obbligata. Ruiza... beh, Ruiza era un caso a parte, spesso gli comprava regali e poi dimenticava di darglieli. Hiroki e Hide-zou, dal canto loro, ancora non si erano fatti sentire.

Di umore sempre più nero, il leader dei D decise di giocare un po' sul suo Pigg privato.

 

~

 

Verso sera, il cantante era scivolato in un malumore profondo ed un'apatia dalla quale non era riuscito a scuotersi.

Aveva provato a chiamare Tsunehito più e più volte ed aveva lasciato un paio di messaggi molto seriosi sulla sua segreteria; aveva anche mandato una serie di messaggi ed e-mail al suo compagno, ma a quanto pareva, l'altro non aveva nemmeno visualizzato ciò che il cantante gli aveva scritto. Idem per Hiroki e Hide-zou – Ruiza, dal canto suo, l'aveva richiamato per chiedergli consigli di natura tecnica su un nuovo videogioco, ma Asagi non era stato capace di fargli presente che aveva dimenticato qualcosa.

Proprio mentre apriva il frigorifero alla ricerca di tè fresco, ormai tutto scarmigliato, qualcuno suonò il campanello di casa.

“Tsune!” esclamò il cantante, sgranando gli occhi con autentica incredulità quando si trovò davanti un bassista ben vestito, curato e profumato. “Si può sapere dove sei finito tutta la giornata?! Non hai visto le mie chiamate sul telefono?”

“Diciamo che oggi ho avuto molto da fare. Una cosa molto importante, sai?”

Asagi si scostò per far entrare Tsunehito, sebbene in quel momento provasse il bruciante desiderio di prenderlo a testate.

“Tsune, mi auguro che fosse una questione di vita o di morte. Se non fossi così arrabbiato, potrei ammettere di essermi preoccupato per te.”

“Beh...”

“Eh.”

“Dovresti vestirti bene e rassettarti i capelli.”

“Se non fosse illegale, in questo momento ti darei un pugno sul naso.”

Tsunehito rise di cuore e finalmente entrò in casa, lasciando campo libero alla visione di una busta da regalo con una elaborata stampa di rose ben infiocchettata, palesemente un regalo – e palesemente per lui, chi altri avrebbe potuto ricevere qualcosa con così tante rose stampate sopra?

Il cantante provò un momento di autentica confusione e si sentì quantomeno stupido di fronte ad una simile... sorpresa? Faticava ancora a credere che qualcuno si fosse ricordato del suo compleanno.

“Buon compleanno, Asagi-san...” dimentico del regalo che giaceva al di là dell'uscio, il bassista chiuse con un piede la porta e si fiondò tra le braccia del cantante per catturare le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato.

Asagi, dal canto suo, continuò a sentirsi un idiota, sebbene il malumore stesse cedendo il posto ad una dolce sensazione di sollievo. Chiuse gli occhi e, poco a poco, si lasciò finalmente andare a quel bacio coinvolgente, stringendo il corpo snello di Tsunehito a sé, felice di sentire che le mani del bassista, così forti e tuttavia gentili, si erano infilate sotto la t-shirt che indossava, carezzando la sua pelle nuda e appena umida di sudore.

“Sì...” mormorò il bassista, scostandosi con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra arrossate. “Dovresti proprio rinfrescarti.”

Improvvisamente, il leader dei D realizzò.

“Gli altri ci aspettano tutti in qualche locale, non è vero?”

“Credevo di dovertelo spiegare!”

“Bisogna ammettere che siete stati bravi a deprimermi. In tutto questo, comunque, perché farmi chiamare due volte da Ruiza?”

“Ma gli ho vietato di parlarti!”

Finalmente, per la prima volta durante la giornata, Asagi si lasciò andare ad una risata sincera e corposa, reclinando il capo indietro: “Mi ha chiamato per consigliarmi un budino e poi per farsi consigliare su un videogioco!”

Tsunehito scosse il capo, ma il sorriso divertito sulle sue labbra sembrava aver preso il sopravvento sul fastidio.

“Posso aprire il mio regalo?”

“Beh, no! Voglio che tu lo apra al locale, di fronte a tutti.”

“Non è un regalo vietato ai minori? Strano.”

Il bassista fece la linguaccia: “La serata non è ancora finita.”

“Adesso sì che ti riconosco.”

“Spiritoso.”

Asagi si ritirò in camera con un sorriso sulle labbra, sebbene avesse mentalmente preso un appunto.

Mai fidarsi di un vago bigliettino scritto da Tsune.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous - Teen And Up Audiences

Sudato, ansimante e scomodo, Tsunehito si chiese perché mai si trovasse in una posizione così ingarbugliata.

Gli era sembrata un'ottima idea quella di movimentare la serata con qualcosa che lui e Asagi non avevano mai fatto: nonostante la reticenza e l'imbarazzo del cantante davanti alla proposta totalmente inaspettata che era arrivata dal bassista, alla fine avevano steso il telo sul pavimento. Esitando, il leader dei D si era tolto il maglione mentre il bassista si metteva comodo e, insieme, avevano consultato il controverso manuale...

Alla fine, il bassista aveva iniziato con entusiasmo a posizionarsi a modo sul telo preparato per l'occasione, ignorando le vaghe lamentele di un Asagi che sosteneva che farlo lì, proprio in soggiorno, non sarebbe stato esattamente comodo. “Sarà così divertente che non ti accorgerai nemmeno di essere aggrovigliato a me” lo aveva rassicurato, con un tono di voce carico di allusioni.

Il cantante aveva sospirato e si era rassegnato, seguendolo sul telo steso per terra.

Mossa dopo mossa, si erano spostati assumendo posizioni strane, finanche comode per certi versi, e la vicinanza dei loro corpi era incredibilmente piacevole per Tsunehito, che aveva continuato a contorcersi ancora e ancora, approfittando della propria agilità. Il problema, tuttavia, era sorto nel momento in cui il bassista si era trovato le natiche del cantante a pochi millimetri dal viso – beninteso, ne aveva approfittato per palparle senza vergogna, ma la posizione lasciava a desiderare.

In quel momento, con le braccia che tremavano sotto lo sforzo di reggere il peso del suo corpo, le gambe doloranti e spiacevolmente spalancate, il bassista dei D gemette di dolore e temette seriamente di danneggiarsi qualche muscolo. “Takahiro-kun...” gemette, in imbarazzo.

Asagi, che dal canto suo si era trovato in una posizione più comoda del previsto, si voltò per osservare il viso del compagno che si trovava a pochi centimetri dal suo fondoschiena: “Tsune, stai bene?”

“Credo di essere sul punto di causarmi uno strappo muscolare...” fu la risposta dell'altro, data con tono palesemente dolorante.

“Vogliamo fermarci qui?”

“Ma la nostra serata...”

“Tsune, credimi, la nostra serata può anche evolversi in qualcosa di più piacevole di questo. Non è il solo modo per aggrovigliarci, sai?”

Quella risposta suonò così sbalordita che lo stesso Tsunehito non poté che scoppiare a ridere, cosa che lo distrasse: dimenticando di supportarsi con le braccia, rovinò malamente sul pavimento, gemendo di dolore ma non riuscendo a smettere di sfogare quella risata incredibilmente divertita. Pur non volendo, Asagi crollò pochi istanti dopo, cercando di non schiacciare il suo dolce compagno sotto il peso della sua massa muscolare.

“Ahia!” aveva esclamato il bassista, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi, tuttavia non potendo assolutamente reprimere quella grossa risata.

“Tsune, ti sei fatto male?!”  
Non venne alcuna risposta, sebbene le risate continuassero.

Asagi osservò il telo raggrinzito dagli angoli, sentì la plastica che si attaccava ben poco piacevolmente alla pelle del corpo e il sudore scorrere in tante piccole gocce sulla sua fronte e sulla sua schiena... e si chiese una cosa sola.

Perché, in quanto adulto e persona in grado di intendere e di volere, si era fatto convincere a giocare a Twister?!

Il corpo caldo e invitante di Tsunehito, sotto il suo, fu una risposta più che convincente.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Doing Something Sweet - Teen And Up Audiences

L'acqua era calda e profumata di rose, piccoli petali carezzavano dolcemente la pelle di Asagi, mentre il calore che lo circondava lo faceva beatamente sospirare.

Non era di certo la prima volta che faceva un bagno, ma di sicuro era raro che lo raggiungesse anche il bassista, che preferiva lasciarlo pensare durante quei momenti di pace e concentrazione. Comodamente incastrati nella vasca confortevole, il cantante baciava silenziosamente la spalla liscia e delicata di Tsunehito, senza disturbarsi a fare altro: erano lì per rilassarsi e coccolarsi, di tempo per saltarsi addosso ne avrebbero avuto ancora.

“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” mormorò dolcemente, con labbra che sfioravano la pelle profumata.

“Takahiro-kun... non alzarti...”

Il leader dei D strinse la presa che aveva chiuso sul petto del bassista, badando a non fargli del male, e continuò a riempirlo di baci teneri ed innocenti, intrecciando le dita di una mano a quelle del suo giovane compagno di vita. Dopo un lungo istante di silenzio, un po' dimentico del resto di fronte a coccole così carine, tornò alla carica: “Tsune, ho preso una cosa che ti piace.”

“Mi vizi...”

“So che è da tanto che non ne bevi, perciò... che ne dici di un po' di umeshu?”

L'espressione sorpresa e felice di Tsunehito fu impagabile: lo vide voltarsi con un sorriso sulle labbra rosa e morbide, gli occhi che esprimevano autentica sorpresa ed il viso appena arrossato per via del calore in cui erano immersi; Asagi non poté fare a meno di tagliare corto e, chinandosi a baciare il bassista, mormorare un tenero: “Sei bellissimo.”

Non fu un bacio particolarmente appassionato, ma fu pieno di una gentilezza che il cantante sapeva che il suo compagno non aveva mai sperimentato prima della loro relazione – e non poté fare a meno di ritenersi incredibilmente felice di poter essere la persona che lo faceva sentire amato e desiderato, parte integrante della sua vita. Erano ormai una coppia collaudata ed avevano trascorso insieme momenti importanti, tra problemi e autentici momenti pieni di semplicità e gioia, proprio come quello che stavano vivendo.

Il cantante conosceva bene i gusti di Tsunehito, dovendo ammettere che mai si era ritrovato ad ascoltare così spasmodicamente qualcuno alla ricerca di dettagli sui suoi gusti e sulla sua vita privata; la prima cosa che aveva imparato sulla sua dolce metà, difatti, riguardava la sua passione per l'umeshu, un dolce liquore di prugne: per sbaglio, lo stesso bassista aveva accennato ad esso davanti ad un Hiroki che raccontava un aneddoto su una delle sue uscite alcoliche. Così, preso da un ricordo tanto tenero, quella mattina il leader dei D aveva deciso di acquistare una bottiglia di pregiato liquore, decidendo di passare una serata senza tante pretese: un bagno insieme, dell'umeshu e tante coccole, senza fissarsi programmi.

“Hai davvero preso dell'umeshu?”

Asagi sorrise di cuore, estremamente intenerito dall'incredulità del suo compagno.

“Voglio dire, hai comprato dell'umeshu solo per me?!”

“Oh, Tsune...” sospirò il cantante, poggiando dolci baci sulle labbra morbide del bassista. “Perché la cosa ti sorprende così tanto?”

“Non mi sorprende, mi rende felice. Ogni volta che ne prendi una bottiglia, significa che ripensi alla prima volta che abbiamo parlato.”

“Tsune, mi conosci così bene...” nonostante tutto, Asagi sorrise apertamente, lasciando che il bassista si sistemasse, con un po' di difficoltà, in modo tale da guardarsi l'un l'altro bene in viso. “Hai le gote rosse...” mormorò, intenerito. “Sei così carino.”

“Ero davvero emozionato, Takahiro-kun.”

“A malapena riuscivi a rivolgermi la parola, è vero. Segretamente, avevo il timore di non piacerti, sai?”

Tsunehito sorrise di cuore e sollevò il viso per scrutare il suo compagno, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando felice quando le labbra di Asagi si posarono sulla sua fronte, per un bacio lungo e tenero. Provando un dolce languore, il bassista sussurrò: “Ti reputavo perfetto, in realtà...”

“Hmm, temo di averti deluso.”

“No, affatto. Iniziando a vedere e conoscere l'uomo impacciato dietro il cantante, ho scoperto di amare quell'uomo molto più della sua facciata fatta di perfezione; ogni volta che raccontavi una cosa imbarazzante che ti era accaduta, mi scoprivo a pensarci ancora e ancora e a sorridere delle tue parole oneste.”

Il cantante strinse Tsunehito in un abbraccio un po' lento, per consentirgli di mantenere l'equilibrio nella sua nuova posizione. Le parole del bassista erano così cariche d'emozione che Asagi faticava a credere di essere stato così sciocco da convincersi che il suo compagno non ricambiasse il suo interesse.

“Takahiro-kun...” il tono di voce del più giovane era velato da una forte tenerezza.

“Tsune...”

“Grazie per l'umeshu.”

“Per così poco?”

“Per tutti i nostri ricordi... e non sono pochi.”

“Affatto.”

Un altro bacio sulla spalla del bassista, poi una risatina: reputandosi fortunato, il cantante si chinò sul viso di Tsunehito e gli accarezzò una guancia arrossata dal calore, incrociando lo sguardo con quello del suo compagno... e non riuscendo più a trattenersi. Con un sorriso sincero, confessò con dolce imbarazzo: “Ero felice del fatto che ti avessero rubato l'ombrello in treno...”

“Segretamente, lo ero anch'io.”

“Chissà come sarebbero le cose adesso, se quel giorno tu avessi avuto il tuo ombrello.”  
Il bassista si sistemò nella sua comoda posizione originaria e sospirò nostalgico: “Non sarebbe cambiato molto, ormai il desiderio di baciarti mi stava facendo impazzire. Era... soltanto questione di tempo.”

“Perciò staremmo comunque insieme?”

“Io non potrei stare con nessun altro, lo sai.”

“Nemmeno io.”

Il corpo di Tsunehito era gentilmente poggiato contro il suo, e Asagi non poté fare a meno di stringerlo ancora una volta, più come ad assicurarsi che fosse davvero lì, che in un gesto possessivo.

“Takahiro-kun, però adesso ci alziamo e andiamo a farci un bicchiere di umeshu!”

“Giusto, ci mancano ancora delle avventure ubriache!”

Le loro risate si fusero in una sola sequela divertita... presto interrotta dal familiare schiocco di baci.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Doing Something Hot - Explicit

“Stai di nuovo riprendendo al contrario?”  
Asagi, che fino a quel momento aveva fissato tutt’altro che il piccolo schermo d’anteprima della videocamera, si rese conto di aver ripreso Tsunehito a testa in giù per più di cinque minuti. Sorrise e mormorò una scusa, recuperando il verso giusto dell’oggetto e tornando a puntarlo sul bassista ormai quasi nudo che lo scrutava con un’espressione che il cantante riusciva a scorgere solo nella loro intimità: il fascino di chi è sicuro di sé ed ama farsi guardare da occhi estranei, senza vergogne – una cosa che Asagi amava serbare esclusivamente per sé, in un moto egoistico che non riusciva nemmeno ad avvertire come tale, sebbene in pubblico cercasse di non dare a vedere ciò che realmente lo legava al suo giovane compagno.

“Ci tengo che tu veda bene questo…”

Lentamente, le mani di Tsunehito arrivarono all’orlo dell’intimo che ancora indossava, giocando con la stoffa morbida sotto lo sguardo del cantante e stuzzicandolo per vedere quanto avrebbe resistito prima di allungare una mano e tirare giù d’istinto il capo intimo: poco a poco, come se fosse una piccola tortura piacevole, la stoffa scivolava via per tornare a coprire parte della pelle che aveva appena svelato… e quando finalmente la stoffa scura arrivò a scoprire le natiche del bassista, Asagi allungò una mano per strattonarla con impazienza verso le gambe, desideroso di vedere di più e di avvicinarsi per mordere le sode rotondità che l’altro gli aveva sbattuto, provocante, sotto il naso.

Il profumo di vaniglia che saliva dalla pelle setosa del bassista era intenso sulle cosce tornite e più leggero tra di esse, sostituito da un odore deciso ed eccitante di cui il cantante mai si sarebbe stancato; l’intimo finì per cadere sul pavimento, mentre Tsunehito si spostava verso la testiera del letto, poggiando il petto contro la parete. Schiuse pigramente le cosce e, sporgendo indietro il bacino, si concesse un sospiro soddisfatto, svelandosi poco a poco per la telecamera che lo riprendeva, in un moto di eccitante esibizionismo.

Esalò dolcemente un breve respiro quando sentì le dita forti di Asagi afferrargli una natica per scoprire totalmente la zona sensibile nascosta lì, nel mezzo, e gemette quasi subito, mentre il cantante chinava il viso per baciare e lappare senza indugi il piccolo anello di muscoli – l’inquadratura era obliqua e l’angolazione permetteva riprese poco dettagliate. Eppure, il solo sapere di star catturando quel momento tanto intimo su nastro contribuiva ad accrescere sempre più l’eccitazione di entrambi.

E mentre il bassista stringeva la testiera di metallo con una mano e con l’altra si accarezzava il petto fremente di bassi gemiti, Asagi l’afferrò per un fianco e lo strattonò a sé, più vicino, per poterselo lavorare meglio, assaporando le piccole contrazioni che sentiva sulla sua lingua. Il lubrificante era sul comodino, a portata di mano, ma il massimo piacere per entrambi era, al momento, godersi le sensazioni che una dolce stimolazione dava ad entrambi, sentire l’eccitazione crescere ed il desiderio farsi priorità assoluta: un corpo sull’altro, uno dentro l’altro, e poi farsi guidare dall’istinto fino a gridare di godimento e venire ognuno tra le braccia dell’altro, sconvolti e tuttavia vogliosi di ricominciare.

Le dita di Asagi erano calde e lasciavano un piacevole formicolio sulla pelle sensibile di Tsunehito, carezzando dolcemente il fianco che aveva stretto poco prima, mentre il suo fiato si infrangeva, caldo, sulla carne sensibile, provocando dolci brividi nel suo compagno.

Il corpo di Tsunehito era sempre profumato e pulito, ben curato: la pelle mai secca e ben idratata, le poche curve morbide e levigate, i muscoli flessibili ed allenati, sebbene così longilinei; allo stesso modo, le unghie erano ben curate e protette da uno smalto rinforzante per evitare di romperle con l'uso frequente del basso, che gli aveva dato mani forti e dita callose, ma indubbiamente gentili, mentre i capelli erano semplicemente... perfetti. Agli occhi del cantante, tutto del suo compagno era perfetto, persino i piccoli gemiti che si levavano dalle sue labbra morbidamente schiuse.

Quando finalmente il bassista tornò a voltarsi verso la videocamera, Asagi ne approfittò per baciare dolcemente il suo ventre, lasciando che Tsune posizionasse per bene la camera in modo da riprendere a dovere il suo viso arrossato, lo sguardo languido.

“Guardami...” miagolò il più giovane, portandosi lentamente una mano tra le gambe, per sfiorare gentilmente il proprio membro ormai eretto. Asagi, dal canto suo, osservò la scena dallo schermo della videocamera e seguì, senza pensarci molto, l'istinto di usare la mano libera per seguire l'esempio del suo compagno... afferrò con convinzione la propria erezione e, col fiato corto e il cuore che galoppava nel petto, fissò il suo partner masturbarsi senza vergogna, con i fianchi che tremavano dolcemente ad ogni movimento.

“Tsune...” mormorò con un brivido di autentico piacere, quando vide il bassista avvicinarsi a lui... e, quando premette insieme i loro corpi, Asagi fissò la videocamera sulla parte inferiore del viso di Tsunehito, riprendendolo mentre si leccava le labbra in un gesto piacevole nello strusciarsi a lui.

Il cantante non si rese conto di molto, sentì solo la sensazione delle dita del compagno – inconfondibili – che afferravano entrambe le erezioni per premerle insieme e carezzarle allo stesso tempo. Quand'è che il bassista aveva recuperato il lubrificante? Asagi non seppe darsi una risposta, ma la domanda perse presto importanza: il leader si ritrovò a gemere senza ritegno, inarcandosi sotto quel tocco e rabbrividendo di piacere quando il liquido fresco gocciò sulla sua pelle arrossata, traducendosi inevitabilmente in una serie di colpi che il cantante non riuscì a fermare.

Arrendendosi a Tsunehito, il cantante continuò a riprendere il movimento fluido e sensuale dei fianchi del compagno, che ormai gli stava sopra a cosce schiuse ed aveva afferrato entrambe le erezioni con una mano, spingendo contro quella del cantante... e poi, in preda a un dolce piacere, portò anche l'altra mano a premere insieme i loro corpi, creando una frizione così piacevole da far gemere entrambi senza vergogna.

Dividendosi tra la camera e lo sguardo diretto, Asagi portò una mano al petto del bassista per pizzicargli un capezzolo dolcemente, godendo della vista del compagno che gettava il capo indietro e si muoveva su di lui con più foga, le labbra aperte in un lungo gemito coinvolto. Di rimando, il cantante diede qualche colpo con i propri fianchi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non coprire i gemiti eccitanti del suo compagno – no, era impossibile resistere.

“Tsune.”

“...aah.”

Il viso di Tsunehito era arrossato e costellato da piccole gocce di sudore, le sue labbra schiuse facevano intravedere i due piercing sulla lingua che tanto riuscivano a deliziare il cantante, mentre continuava a cavalcarlo senza pudore. Sullo schermo della videocamera, sembrava persino più sfrontato, persino a proprio agio, come se si sentisse particolarmente seducente nell'atto di essere ripreso in un momento così intimo.

“Basta...”

Posò l'apparecchio elettronico poco più in là, di modo tale da garantirsi ancora qualche ripresa, pur non sapendo cosa si sarebbe realmente visto – non aveva importanza, lo Tsunehito che aveva di fronte era reale e più bello che in qualsiasi video, come poteva dedicarsi a riprenderlo senza fare altro?

Attirò a sé il bassista per un bacio appassionato e lungo, mentre raggiungeva, con dita gentili, la curva delle sue natiche sode... e poi scivolando all'interno, per premere appena, gentilmente, sul piccolo muscolo. Assorbendo i dolci gemiti del suo compagno, Asagi allungò il braccio per raccogliere il tubetto gettato poco più in là, mentre il bassista era totalmente concentrato in un bacio che lo stava lasciando senza fiato, premendo insieme le loro erezioni, ancora e ancora, cercando di godere...

“Taka...!” esclamò, senza nemmeno riuscire a finire di invocare il nome del cantante, troppo concentrato su quelle dita che esploravano il suo corpo con sicurezza, sapendo bene come e dove toccare, infilare, premere. Cercando di riprendere fiato, il bassista si portò una mano al petto, di nuovo, per pizzicare dolcemente quel capezzolo che il cantante aveva stuzzicato.

“Tsune, sei bellissimo...” le parole di Asagi contribuirono solo ad eccitare ancora di più il bassista, ormai pieno di un desiderio irrefrenabile.

“Ora...”

Il cantante non se lo fece ripetere e, certo che non avrebbe fatto del male e di averlo preparato a dovere, si trascinò facilmente il bassista sopra, prendendolo per i fianchi... e lasciandogli ampia scelta di movimento.

La videocamera, intanto, era rotolata via, finendo nel mucchio di coperte ai piedi del letto, ma nessuno se ne accorse.

Poco male, non sarebbero mancate occasioni per riprendere da dov'erano rimasti...

 


End file.
